


The Moon's Lover

by TheSonofTartarus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Romance, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Missions, Mount Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Romance, Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 29,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSonofTartarus/pseuds/TheSonofTartarus
Summary: Poseidon and Zeus arrange a marriage between their favourite children to signal an end to their feud- Artemis and Perseus. Tempers and emotions are running high, in a time where Zeus is perennially drunk. [Percy/Artemis]
Relationships: Artemis/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**AN: As many of you are well aware, this is one of Fanofthehunt's books. I do not claim that I own it. Nor am I Uncle Rick, meaning that I do not own PJO/HOO.**

**Since Fanofthehunt's account got deleted, I took the liberty, and the duty, of being the saviour of all the Pertemis fans. Which means that I carefully preserved, and will be republishing several, though not all, of her books.**

**So, read on, and welcome to The Moon's Lover, by Fanofthehunt, TheSonofTartarus republished edition.**

**_Third PoV_ **

Poseidon flashed to his cabin at Camp Half-Blood, slamming the butt of his trident on the floor of the cabin. Percy shot up in his bunk. 

"Wha-" Percy started. 

Poseidon cut him off. "Son, you're my pride and joy. Today, you are going to be married to the goddess Artemis! Zeus and I have ended one of our feuds, and to signify it, we have arranged a marriage between some of our best offspring." 

Percy nodded numbly, the words still not sinking in. Nothing had been the same since Annabeth left him. He was supposed to go visit his family today, but he guessed that could wait. 

Poseidon flashed them to Aphrodite's palace, where the love goddess whisked him off to get an outfit. 

Less then an hour later, Percy was standing at the altar with Artemis, nodding as Hera spoke the vows. 

There was no reception. Artemis and Percy were taken to their new palace. 

Artemis stormed off to the master bathroom, locking the door behind her. Percy, still in a dazed state, walked over to the bathroom in the guestroom to take a shower. 

He changed into a plain black shirt and flannel pants before heading to the kitchen. Percy made a sort of create-your-own-taco meal, setting it out on the table. 

Percy walked over to the master bedroom, knocking on the closed door. "Lady Artemis," He spoke through the door. "I made dinner, in case you wanted some." 

Artemis's response was to lock the door. 

Percy sighed and went to have some tacos. When he was finished, he cleared the table, threw away the trash, washed the dishes, and put them back where he found them. Then he went to the guest bedroom to go to sleep. 

The next morning, Percy woke up, changed into fresh clothes, and went to make breakfast. 

After making blue pancakes, Percy brought them out to the dining room, Percy grabbed syrup and utensils. 

Artemis stepped out into the dining room in fresh clothes, but the same murderous look on her face. 

"Good morning Lady Artemis," Percy greeted. 

Artemis responded with something between a growl and a bark. 

Then she blanched. "Why are the pancakes blue? Are you such an incompetent male that you screwed up cooking something so simple as pancakes?!" 

Percy looked down shamefully and ate his pancakes in silence. When he finished, the immortalized demigod mumbled sadly under his breath, "My mom taught me how to make them." 

If Percy had looked up, he would have seen the stone expression on his wife's face crack for a second. 

"I'm gonna go visit a friend," Percy   
grumbled. 

"First day and you're lust has already gotten the better of you?" Artemis sniped. 

Percy scowled. "Artemis, I understand that as a male, you consider me many things. Of all those, the thing I am most definitely not is unloyal." The son of Poseidon steamed. 

About a decade of actions and exchanges like these passed before things began to change. 

Artemis went hunting to blow off some steam. 

While she was doing that, Percy was talking to Rachel. 

"Sup, Rache," Percy greeted the Oracle. Rachel turned from the canvas she was painting on and gave him a great big hug, getting paint all over him. 

"I'm doing great now, Perce!" Rachel responded with a big grin on her face. 

Percy sighed. "Well, at least you're happy. I've got a bit of a problem though, so I was hoping to blow off some steam." 

Rachel nodded. "What's the problem?" 

"Zeus and my father arranged a marriage between myself and Artemis to show they ended a millennia-long feud. Artemis hates me, and if the marriage fails I'm afraid it'll spark another feud," Percy let out. 

Rachel shrugged. "Artemis is the goddess of maidenhood and virginity. Give it time, she'll warm up to you. Here, why don't you paint?" 

Percy nodded and set up another space for painting, changing into white jeans and a white shirt, because half the fun of painting was getting newly coloured clothing. 

Percy filled up his palette and grabbed several brushes, as well as a few containers of water. Percy started with a black background this time, making the canvas darker than his hair. 

Then Percy added strokes of dark green here and there. A dash of brown over there. Specks of white and yellow along the top. Orange and red down there. Deep blue over here. Silver back here. 

When he stepped back, deciding he was finished, Rachel looked at the painting in awe. 

It was a clearing by a lake, surrounded by a forest. Girls in silver jackets were gathered around a campfire, joking and laughing. You could see their shadows on the tents. And up in the sky, of course, pitch black with stars here and there, forming the constellation of The Huntress, in honour of Zoe. 

"Well, Rache, whaddya think?" Percy asked. 

"Percy, it's great. One of your best yet, actually. A bit different then the usual beach, but incredible nonetheless," Rachel praised. 

The two friends joked around and ate lunch as their paintings dried. Percy thanked Rachel and took his painting back to the palace he shared with Artemis. 

Artemis was still hunting, blowing off steam from her father's decision. She hadn't even got to keep her hunters! Zeus had the nerve to just give her away like that, dissolve her oath, and disband her hunters! How dare he! 

Percy knocked on the door to the master bedroom, which he found empty. Percy walked in, leaned the artwork against a wall, and left, closing the door behind him. 

After that, Percy explored the palace a little bit, pleased to find a gym, sparring room, swimming pool, and painting space. 

He felt a powerful presence enter the palace. Percy stepped out to the living room just in time to see his wife storm off to her room, slamming the door behind her. 

Percy walked toward the door, placing his hand on the knob. Then he thought better of it. He made himself something to eat, figuring it was best to just leave her alone at the moment. 

After his meal, Percy went back to the room he had found filled with art materials. This time, he worked with clay. 

Percy threw the lump of clay on the table, the assorted tools laid out beside him. 

After many hours, Percy decided he was finished with the clay itself. He put it in the kiln to be fired and went back to his room to bathe. When he finished his bath, Percy stepped back out to the main room, and heard muffled sobbing from the direction of Artemis. 

Percy rushed over to her door, knocking rapidly. There was no response. Percy grabbed his sword and opened the door, ready for whatever was thrown at him. 

Except for what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Artemis PoV_ **

The painting. It was beautiful. I knew he made it, so I didn't want to admit to myself the skill he must have to make such an artwork. But the way he made my hunters all so detailed, going about their daily lives was magnificent. It made me feel as though I was actually there with them again, enjoying myself. Had Perseus made it as an act of peace? Or was he just trying to make me hurt more? 

I snapped back into reality, and tears began to trickle out my eyes, down my face. Father had disbanded my huntresses, and banned me from ever seeing or communicating with them. 

I felt a sob escape my throat, and I fell to the floor, shaking and curling up into a ball. I heard pounding on the door, but it faded to background noise as I sobbed. 

I felt strong arms wrap around me from behind, pulling me into a warmth. I realized it was the male whom I'd been assigned to as a mate. Perseus. 

I wanted to pull away; my conscience told me to move, to hurt him. But, I reasoned with myself, he saved me from the sky, and he respected my huntresses. 

He carried me to the bed, laying me down and tucking me in. As my eyelids drooped, Perseus planted a kiss on my forehead and began to walk away. 

Without thinking, I reached out, grabbing the hand of my husband. Perseus kneeled down next to me, taking my hand. 

"Do you need me to stay with you tonight?" He asked softly. Not want, but need. I squeezed his hand, and my husband slipped into the bed next to me, kissing the spot behind my ear as he pulled me to his chest. 

When I woke the next morning, I was sprawled out atop Perseus. I blushed as memories from the night before returned to me. 

Perseus shifted underneath me, pulling me closer. Perseus opened his eyes, smiling charmingly as blood rushed back to my cheeks. 

He sat up, and I fell into Perseus's lap. My husband gently touched my cheek as he spoke. "Would you like to talk of whatever was bothering you last night? I can take the painting away if it makes you feel better." 

I bit my lip. "Perseus," I began. "It isn't a bad artwork, but, it hurts to see them, knowing I can't help them." 

Percy brushed his thumb along my cheek, letting out a deep sigh. I felt my face, impossibly, heat even further. "Well, just because you can't sponsor them doesn't mean they can't keep on with the practice of taking in young girls and bringing them up into strong women." 

"Thank you, Perseus," I mumbled as I got up. 

He smiled. "I'm going to work on a surprise for you, have a nice day." 

I nodded and Perseus squeezed my hand before leaving. 

I sat there on the bed for a moment, wondering how things had changed between us so quickly before getting on with my day. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I flashed to Zeus's palace and pounded on the door a few times. A drunken king of the gods answered the door, almost falling on his face in the process. 

"Perseus, boy. Wha're yaou doong heere boy?" Zeus asked. 

"Well, I was going to ask if Artemis could go back to sponsoring the hunters, except their vows are based off loyalty to their partner," I explained. 

The stoned god agreed almost immediately, wanting to rid of me. 

I grinned and flashed over to where the hunters were camping, explaining everything to Thalia quickly before any of them shot me. 

One did get me in the shoulder though. I'll give you twenty guesses, and the first nineteen don't count. 

Did you guess Phoebe? Correct! 

I grumbled as I walked into the kitchen of the palace I shared with Artemis, grabbing one of the nectar bottles. I yanked out the arrow and poured the godly drink on my wound. 

No matter how many times I see it, I'm always going to be fascinated by how quickly the wound will close. 

After cleaning up the nectar I spilt, I went over to the art room and began working on a clay sculpture. 

I started with the lake. While I was making a sculpture, I was making it life-sized, because it's always more interesting that way. I enjoy capturing moments like this. 

when I was working on a sturgeon's nose, I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around to see my visitor was Artemis. 

In the most store-attendant voice I could manage, I began to speak, holding my hand out. "God of loyalty and artwork, at your service. How may I help you?" 

Artemis cracked up. Finally gathering herself, she asked what I was doing. 

"Well, you see, I'm perfecting the nasal facilities of this clay sturgeon," I answered. 

Artemis blinked. "So, you're doing more of that art stuff," she stated plainly. 

I nodded. "I was going to ask if you'd like to help later," I offered. 

Artemis smiled her beautiful smile and nodded, her wavy auburn hair jumping up and down. "Sure, Perseus. But how about lunch first?" 

I nodded and went to the bathroom to clean myself up. 

When I got to the kitchen, Artemis was already hacking away at a poor raw chicken. I grabbed a pan and turned on the stove so it would be ready by the time we'd prepared the food. 

I took over cutting up the chicken, and Artemis made the sauce. It smelled amazing. 

When I finished slicing up the meat, I started selecting different cheeses and spices. 

When we were finally finished, and the food was complete, we dug into warm, cheesy goodness. 

Finishing my plate, I set it in the sink and wrapped up the leftovers, setting them in the fridge. 

Artemis finished her plate and set her dish in the sink as well, putting away the extra spices. 

I clapped my hands together. "Oh, I almost forgot! The surprise!" 

Artemis looked at me kinda funny. I convinced her to close her eyes, and for good measure, I placed my hands over them. 

"Where are you taking me?" She asked. 

"Somewhere you're going to love," I answered. 

Artemis sighed and wrapped her hand around my wrist as I flashed us to the camp. 

I released her, and the hunters tackled her in a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Crushed under the mass of bodies, I found myself smiling. I had my hunters back. 

After many hugs and lots of yelling over each other, the hunters got off me. 

I got up, and saw Perseus standing back in the shadow of the trees. 

My sisters dragged me over to the campfire and made me explain everything.

I felt this guilt sinking down in my stomach as Perseus flashed away. 

After much time spent at my hunters' camp, I flashed back to my palace. 

I found Perseus working on another painting. He set down his paintbrush and turned to face me. "How did things go?" He asked. 

I shrugged. "It went well. I think they'd like you."

A smile graced his lips. "Good," he   
commented. 

I peered over his shoulder. "What're you working on?" 

"Oh, I'm finished with this one. Do you like it?" Perseus asked. 

I saw that it was an elegantly painted picture of a beautiful girl, standing among the trees with her bow raised toward the moon. She had stunning eyes that drew you in, and I realized he had painted a picture of me. 

I felt myself blush, never thinking I would look like that to anybody as I nodded. "It's incredible, Perseus." 

He smiled and stood up, hanging his smock up on the wall. "I'm glad you like it, Artemis." 

I blinked. "You were wearing a smock. How is your shirt still so messy?" Perseus grinned. "This is clean. You should see what happens when I don't wear a smock." 

Without thinking, I rushed forward and put my arms around his neck. "Thanks, for everything," I mumbled in his ear before running off. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I stood there, my mouth agape. I could still feel her warm breath on my ear, and the tingling sensation that spread throughout my body. I'd felt barely a spark with Annabeth compared to this. 

Was I in love? 

I cleaned up and met Artemis in the kitchen, finding she had made dinner. I felt a pang of sadness that she hadn't waited for me so we could cook together. 

I grabbed a plate and filled it, sitting down next to her. 

After dinner, I took our plates to the sink and began to wash them. After a while, I felt Artemis step next to me, grabbing the last of the dirty dishes. 

"You're very slow, so I figured helping you would hurry things up," Artemis explained. 

I smiled and we finished cleaning up. Artemis went to take a shower and I did the same in my room. When I finished, I started sketching. 

It started out as a line. Then it transformed into a night sky. Then there were stars. An amazing constellation-the huntress. The moon. Trees and mountains. A clearing. A lake. A tent. People. 

When I decided I was finished, it was   
around eleven in the evening. 

There was a knock on my door. 

I answered it to find none other than my silver-eyed wife standing at the door, wrapped in a blanket. 

I invited her into my arms, holding her tight. Artemis nuzzled into my chest, and I fell back onto the bed. 

"I had a nightmare, and it's cold." Artemis closed her eyes. 

I laid down, kissing the spot behind her ear. Artemis quickly fell asleep, and I smiled as I drifted off. 

I awoke in the morning, finding Artemis sleeping soundly in my arms, her head rested in the crook of my neck. 

When Artemis woke up, she blushed. 

"Sleep well?" I asked. 

Artemis nodded. "Thank you, Perseus. For getting my father to allow me to contact my hunters again." 

"No problem," I answered. "Just, could you call me Percy instead? Perseus makes me feel old." 

Artemis nodded, ichor rushing to her cheeks. I kissed the spot behind her ear, and she seemed to relax. 

Artemis rested her head on my chest, and I went back to drawing. 

After a while, Artemis sat up and took the notebook from me, flipping through it. 

She handed it back to me. "Why do you draw so many pictures of me?" 

I smiled charmingly. "Because I like drawing beautiful things." 

There was a pounding outside. I sighed and got up, going to answer the door. 

Artemis curled back up in my bed, dozing off. 

I opened the door, finding myself, once again, face to face with a drunken king of the gods. 

"Perrseuuusssss mahy boaaahhii!" Zeus slurred. "I aa've deeecciiide that youuuuu get to do whatevveer ya wahhntto yar wife!" Then he flashed away. 

Artemis appeared from behind the wall, looking down at the floor. 

I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it. What was I supposed to say? Sorry, your dad's a drunken bastard? 

I walked over to Artemis and tilted her chin up so she was looking at me. 

"Artemis," I began. "I promise, I will never, ever, try to do anything you don't want me to do." 

Artemis buried herself in one of my hugs. I smiled and held her. 

My wife looked up and mumbled something about breakfast. 

I released her from my hug and summoned eggs and bacon. 

After breakfast, we went to the artworks room. 

Artemis looked down at the root I was trying to shape and shook her head. 

"No, you're doing it all wrong. It looks unnatural that way. Here, let me show you," she offered. 

I crouched down and watched her work on the root until she was satisfied. I nodded in approval, finally understanding what she meant. 

After much work, we walked around, exploring our creation. Artemis tripped over a rock, smashing her knee on the ground. 

My wife yelped in pain. I kneeled down next to her and picked her up, carrying her to my bedroom. 

I sat down next to her on the bed. "How about we get a look at that?" I asked. 

Artemis rolled up her pant leg, both our faces set aflame when it wouldn't go past her shin. 

I grabbed her a towel and left the room, letting her change in peace. 

Artemis howled in pain and I burst through the door, seeing ichor splattered on the bed. 

I grabbed a medkit and laid a towel out under her leg. 

Artemis winced. I examined the wound, seeing that there was no real internal damage, but she wouldn't be able to put any weight on it for about a week. 

I cleaned, applied nectar to, and dressed the wound. 

Artemis sat up, extending her leg. "Thank you, Percy." 

I smiled and stood up. "Well, how about I move you to your bedroom, 'cause I need to change the sheets." 

Artemis nodded, wrapping her arms around my neck as carried her to her room. I sat down next to her and we talked about nothing. 

"So, umm. Can I ask why you've been so cold the past years?" I asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I gulped. Why had I been so cold toward him? 

"Because..." I started. "Because I'm the goddess of maidenhood and virginity, and despite mine knowing of your chivalry and actions, I didn't ask for this marriage." 

Percy looked at me understandingly. "I can understand that. I had a girlfriend before I was put into the marriage. Slapped me and called me an unfaithful bastard. I found out she'd actually been cheating on me since I went missing during Hera's hero swap to unite the camps." 

I nodded, realizing for the first time that he also lost things in his marriage to me. 

"So, what made you change your mind?" My husband asked. 

"I... don't know. Time, I guess. You were never rude or anything." The words tumbled from my mouth. 

I rested my head on his shoulder, feeling his arm wrap around me. 

"You aren't afraid I'll do anything wrongful to you, right?" Percy asked. 

I shook my head. "Not really. If you were like that, you'd've taken advantage of me that night with the painting." 

Percy kissed the spot behind my ear. "You like being kissed there, don't you?" 

I blushed, pressing into his chest. Percy held me close, and I allowed his steady heartbeat to lull me to sleep. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

My wife's breathing slowed, and she fell asleep. I followed suit. 

When I awoke, I saw that Artemis was snuggled into my side, fast asleep. 

I smiled, kissing her forehead. Artemis woke after some time, blushing when she realized I'd been watching her. 

She sat up and I changed her bandage. I misplaced my hand, and I fell, but caught myself, so I was hovering above Artemis. 

Blood rushed to her cheeks as I rolled over onto my back. 

"Percy?" My wife asked softly. 

I pressed my cheek to her hand. "Yes?" 

"Are you happy to be with me?" She asked. 

I was shocked by the question, to be honest. "No," I answered. 

"Why?" Artemis asked. "Because," I answered. "You aren't happy." 

"How do you know if I'm happy or not?" My wife asked. 

"Because you don't smile. Not a fake one, but a real one. I've only ever seen you really smile when you were with your hunters. I've never really made you happy" I explained. 

"Oh," Artemis mumbled quietly. 

I tried to change the mood of the conversation. "But things've been changing. I do see you smile when you're sleeping. And I swear I see you blush sometimes." 

The goddess ran her fingers through my messy hair, her hand coming to a rest on my chest. 

"Y'know, Artemis, sometimes I feel like a bad husband," I broke the silence, immediately wishing I hadn't. 

"And why is that so?" She asked. 

"Well, we've been married for over a decade, and I don't even know simple things, like your favourite colour, or your birthday," I explained. 

"If that were the case, then I'd be the most awful wife," Artemis pointed out. "Besides, to immortals, a decade is a very short amount of time. Birthdays and favourite colours are unimportant compared to the scandalous actions, politics, events, etc., that occur." 

I pouted. "But I care! I don't even know your favourite ice cream flavour! Ice cream! It's fundamental to all life!" Okay, so maybe that was a bit of an exaggeration. 

Then Artemis chuckled, smiling her beautiful smile. Her real smile. 

"Well, if it's that important to you, just ask. Besides, I don't know what your favourite things are either," Artemis pointed out. 

I nodded. "My favourite colour is blue. My birthday is on August 18th. My favourite ice cream is blue sherbet. A very controversial topic is whether I'm brave or stupid." 

Artemis thought for a moment. "My favourite colour is silver. My birthday is on September 29th. My favourite ice cream is mint chocolate. People think I hate all men." 

I sat up, her hand falling into my lap. "Do you hate all men?" 

"No," she answered. "I just hate disrespectful people, which just so happens to be almost every male on the planet." 

I kissed the back of her hand, pressing it to my face. "How about we get some breakfast?" 

Artemis nodded and I lifted her off her feet, carrying her to the dining area. 

I summoned breakfast. 

After we finished, I went to help Artemis up, but she shook her head. "I think I might be able to walk." 

Artemis stumbled into me as she stood. I grabbed her arm, propping her against my chest. "Easy, Artemis." 

Artemis grabbed my shoulder to stable herself, blushing as she realized how close our faces were. 

My hand rested on the small of her back as I helped her to the couch. 

Artemis fell back on the couch, and I sat next to her. She rested her head in my lap, and I played with her hair. 

Life was so much easier when my wife wasn't being so aggressive. 

"Wanna watch a movie?" I asked. Artemis nodded, curling up under a blanket. I grabbed mint chocolate ice cream and two spoons, bringing them back out. 

I flicked to a movie and set the ice cream between us. 

Thunder and lightning boomed outside, so Zeus was probably drunk again. 

Artemis snuggled into my chest, startled by the thunderclap. 

I wrapped the blanket around us, kissing the spot behind her ear. 

As the credits in the movie rolled, Artemis closed her eyes, resting her head on my chest. 

I kissed the top of her head, wrapping her in a warm hug as we drifted off. 

We were awoken by an irregular pounding on the door. 

I stood, leaning Artemis against me as I opened the door. 

Drunken Zeus once again stood at the door, his words slurred with alcohol on his breath. "Iiaaa decree Percy shuudee get to dooe wutuvur sexual thangies he wunnts tohh on Artemis, aaaiinddde he hasse to doh sumethang. Urre ieellse!" 

I closed the door and turned to the goddess in my arms, who was staring down at the floor. 

I cupped her cheek, pressing my lips to my wife's forehead. 

"Do it now," she whispered. "Do it now so I don't have to worry about it." 

I scooped Artemis up in my arms and carried her to our room, setting her down on the bed and closing the door. 

Artemis looked down at the floor as I sat down next to her. 

I placed a finger under her chin up so she was looking up at me. 

"Do you have any preference or requests?" I asked. 

"Be gentle," Artemis mumbled quietly. 

I sat back on the bed, thinking out loud. "I wanted our first time to be special, and I don't wish to disrespect you, so that leaves anything on your or my lower half out of the question." 

Artemis nodded and scooted toward the centre of the bed. I crawled over and pushed her down so I was hovering over the goddess. 

I kissed her forehead. "Just say so if you want me to stop, okay moon?" 

Artemis didn't respond. 

I paused for a long moment. Kissing her forehead, I sat up, pulling her into my lap. "Forget what Zeus says." 

Artemis rested into my chest, her finger curling into the fabric of my shirt. 

"Thank you," she mumbled into my neck. I kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. 

"Anything for you, moon," I kissed the back of her ear. 

There was another pounding at the door. 

Artemis stood, and I followed suit, putting an arm around my wife. 

I opened the door slightly, blocking Artemis from view. 

I was immediately hit by the odour of alcohol. Only after that did I see the King of the Gods, who happened to be the source of the stench. 

"I decree that Artemis shaull-" He began. 

"I don't care!" I cut him off. "I'll not have you dictating the events of my marriage!" 

Zeus growled. Next thing I knew, I had been blown across the palace, and there was an aching pain all across my body. 

The last thing I saw before passing out was a pair of concern filled silver eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I dragged my husband to the master bathroom, dumping him in the bathtub. I ran a bath, stripping off Percy's shirt and pants. 

I poured nectar into the water and left Percy to soak as I went to take a shower. 

After showering, I changed into my undergarments and slipped on one of my husband's nightshirts. 

I snapped my fingers, drying, clothing, and moving Percy to the bed. 

I laid down next to him, pulling the covers up over us in preparation for a sleepless night. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I was awoken by the feeling of something soft and warm tracing along my face. 

I opened my eyes to see none other than my beautiful wife, Artemis, looking down at me. Her slender fingers traced along my jaw. 

"Does it hurt?" Artemis asked. 

"No. You could never hurt me, moon," I answered. 

Artemis kissed my forehead. "Percy, every bone in your body was broken by Zeus. You've been unconscious for over a month." 

"So, Doc, how long's my bed sentence?" I asked jokingly. 

Artemis smiled softly, stroking my hair. 

"Why don't you try to move around some? We'll go from there," Artemis said. 

I nodded, groaning as I sat up. Artemis placed a hand on my shoulder, "Percy-" 

"I'm fine," I cut her off. "Just a bit stiff." 

Artemis nodded and got up, going to the bathroom. 

I changed into a fresh set of clothes, laying back on the bed as I waited for my wife. 

Artemis emerged from the bathroom in fresh clothes. I pulled her into my lap, kissing the spot behind her ear. 

Artemis twisted around and snuggled into my chest, resting her head on my shoulder. 

"What are you thinking about?" Artemis asked after a little while. 

"How much I would like to kiss you right now," I responded. 

Artemis blushed, sitting up. "I don't see anything stopping you." 

I held my wife's waist, bringing my lips to hers. Artemis moved her hands to my shoulders as I kissed her. 

When we pulled away for air, Artemis was blushing deeply, a small smile on her face. I kissed her forehead. 

Artemis shifted in my lap and stood up. I got up and grabbed her hand. "So Doc, what're we doing today?" 

Artemis smiled again. "Well, being lazy mostly. I was thinking of breakfast." 

Artemis yelped as I lifted her bridal style into my arms, carrying her to the dining area. 

After breakfast, we lazed around on the couch, which was nice. Artemis was pressed up against me, half asleep. 

I summoned a blanket over us, pulling it up to my wife's jaw. She snuggled closer, pulling the blanket up to her head. 

I smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

Artemis rested her chin on my chest, smiling up at me. I looked at the clock, seeing it was getting late. 

I carried my goddess to our bedroom, laying her in bed before joining her. 

Artemis closed her eyes and we fell asleep. 

I awoke the next morning, finding Artemis curled up on my chest. 

I pecked her forehead, smiling as she burrowed further into me. 

A few minutes later, I sat up, pulling my wife into my lap. She groaned and tried to get back under the covers. 

When I kissed her forehead again, Artemis sighed and sat up. 

We walked down the streets of Olympus, many people shocked to see us out. We reached the elevator and I punched the 'ground floor' button, holding Artemis close. 

Artemis blushed and pecked my cheek. I smiled and took her hand, kissing her forehead before showing her the way to my mom's house. 

I rang the doorbell, and as the door opened, I sensed something was wrong. 

"Who're you?" The man asked in a glowering tone. 

"I'm Percy. I'm looking for my mom, Sally Jackson-Blofis. Have you seen her?" I responded. 

The guy shook his head. "Naw, but if that pretty little thing on your arm wants to come in, I'm sure as hell gonna show her a good time," he said, winking at Artemis. 

Artemis scowled and slapped him. I grinned and high-fived her. "Good hit!" I congratulated her as we went down to the landlord's office. 

Artemis smiled. "Thanks." 

I knocked on the door, met by a middle-aged woman. 

"Hello ma'am, I've come to look for Sally Jackson-Blofis. Could you tell me which apartment she rented?" I asked. 

The woman got a sad expression on her face. "I knew Sally. She was a great woman. I'm sorry for your loss, child." 

"What," I gulped. "What are you talking about?"

She looked up in surprise. "Oh, didn't anyone tell you? The whole of the Jackson-Blofis family died in a car accident ten years ago when the son didn't show up, they'd feared something bad happened to him and were trying to get to him." 

I stumbled, my back hitting the wall as I crumpled to the ground. The woman shut the door, and Artemis teleported us back home. 

She grabbed my hand. "Percy, are you alright?" My wife asked. 

I shook my head, tears freely trickling down my face. "No," I whispered. "No. If I hadn't gone with Poseidon that day, they'd still be alive. I'm a horrible son. If Zeus and Poseidon hadn't made that decision, my mom would still be alive..." I trailed off. 

I sunk to my knees, the pain overwhelming. Artemis ruffled my hair, and I pressed my face to her stomach. 

I cried and cried, eventually passing out. Nightmares of my family's death tortured me through unconsciousness. I faintly remember Artemis saying something, kissing my forehead, trying to comfort me. 

I awoke in the middle of the night, finding Artemis pressed into my side, fast asleep. 

"At least I still have you," I mumbled as I kissed her forehead. 

Artemis snuggled closer, resting her head on my chest as she looked up at me. "How're you feeling?" She asked. 

I sighed, resting my head back on the pillow. "Kind of numb. Kind of angry." 

"I'm sorry, Percy," Artemis murmured in my ear. 

"It's not your fault, moon," I stared at the ceiling. "You couldn't've done anything about it." 

Artemis sat up, pulling my head into her lap. "Who're you mad at, then?" 

"Zeus, Poseidon, the Olympian gods in general, really. Except for you, of course. Sometimes I feel like Zeus has been a ruler for too long. That it shouldn't be a kingship. More of a presidency, you know? Or at least something where other people have a say, right?" I asked 

"Hush, Percy," she said. 

I sat up. "But it isn't right! Zeus is a power-crazy lu-" 

Artemis kissed me, shutting me up pretty well. 

She pulled away, seriousness clear on her face. "I said hush, Percy. That sort of talk will get you banished." 

"Banished to where?" I asked. 

Artemis gulped, looking around as though someone might be listening. 

My wife pushed me down, pulling the covers over us as she kissed me. 

Pressing her lips to my ear, she murmured, "Tartarus. Anyone who questions Zeus's role as king is banished to Tartarus, never to be seen again." 

"Oh," I said quietly. 

"Now, kiss me," Artemis ordered. 

"What?" I asked, confused by her abnormal behaviour. She was usually extremely shy about that sort of thing. 

"Kiss me, someone might be listening," Artemis whispered. 

And so I did. I kissed her with all the love and passion in my heart, our tongues exploring one another's mouths. Artemis gave a soft moan as I nibbled her lip. 

I kissed her neck, and my wife's moans crescendoed as I bit and sucked. 

A heaving wreck beneath me, her eyes caught my own. I saw what I could only hope to be love, and a little bit of lust in Artemis's eyes. 

I kissed her forehead, laying down next to her as I pulled my wife close. 

All I could think as I fell asleep was, what does this mean?


	6. Chapter 6

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I shot up in bed, wide awake. 

Percy touched my arm. "What is it, Artemis?" 

I felt my face heat as I recalled the dream. 

My husband had been rather... virile..to say the least. 

"N-nothing," I stammered. 

"It's not nothing, love. I can see that much," he whispered in what I thought of as a seductive tone. 

Damn him and his sexiness! 

I gulped. "I...uh...last night enjoyed... dream," I murmured quietly. 

Percy leaned closer, so our lips were almost touching. 

"Is that Artemis saying she likes my kisses?" He teased. 

I blushed, and Percy pressed his lips against mine. 

I melted into the kiss, Percy's strong arms wrapping around me. 

I moaned softly as he squeezed me. 

Suddenly, there was a clap of thunder. I placed a hand on his chest, breaking the kiss. 

Percy growled, clearly unhappy about the interruption. 

"The meeting shouldn't be long, Percy. Besides, it's not like we can't continue later," I murmured the last part quietly, but I swear it's the only thing he heard. 

I snapped my fingers, clean and in new clothes as I appeared in the council room. 

Taking my place, I noticed many were staring at me. 

"What!?" I asked, exasperated. "Um, you have a love bite on your neck,   
Artemis," Aphrodite explained, barely containing herself. 

"Well, that's not why we're here, now is it?" I retorted. 

Apollo cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable with a topic relating both his sister and something of a sexual nature. "My twin is right. Father called us here for something of importance." 

"Every few millennia or so," Zeus began, "Those who seek to dethrone me come together. They try to infiltrate our Utopian society! We will pay careful attention from now on, and those who are corrupt will be punished swiftly! Is that understood?" 

We all nodded, and I thought of Percy. Other topics were talked about, none important to me, and the meeting was adjourned. 

I teleported back to Percy, tackling him in a hug. He held me, kissing my forehead. 

"What's wrong, Arty?" My husband asked. 

In response, I kissed him, leading him back to bed. 

As I stumbled back, Percy wrapping his arms around me, I teethed his ear. 

My lover kissed my neck, and I forced myself to remain focused. I was supposed to be warning Percy, not committing lewd actions with the fine male specimen I was wed to. "Percy," I murmured weakly in his ear. 

He continued to kiss my neck, but I could tell he was listening. 

"Zeus's being careful now, about the topic we discussed last night. If you give him any opportunity to banish you, he will," I insisted. 

Percy began to nuzzle my neck, and I took a deep breath. I could not succumb to his touch until I knew he understood. 

"Percy," I whispered. "Please. Be careful. I can't lose you." 

I felt tears welling in my eyes. 

Percy lifted me into his lap, kissing me softly on the lips. 

"Okay," he mumbled against my skin. "I'll be careful. Just please don't cry. I can't stand seeing you in pain." 

I pressed into him, resting my face in the crook of his neck as my husband rubbed circles in my back. 

"I love you," he whispered. "I love you so much, Artemis." 

My heart skipped a beat. "I love you too, Percy." 

"Now, how about we grab some dinner?" My husband asked. 

I rolled off the bed, standing up and heading to the kitchen. 

We made breakfast, and as we ate, I stole the bacon off Percy's plate. 

My husband pouted, and I chuckled, pecking his cheek. 

"But my bacon!" He whined. "Bacon's, like, as fundamental as ice-cream!" 

I sighed, shaking my head at his silliness. We both knew I wasn't being serious. The smile tugging at my lips was a dead give away. 

As we set our plates in the sink, Percy grabbed my waist, pulling me close and kissing my forehead. 

My husband lifted me off my feet, carrying me back to our room. I blushed. 

"You're so adorable when you do that," Percy murmured in my ear. I blushed deeper. "Wh-what?" 

"You get flustered so easily at the little things I do," he explained. 

I hid my face in his chest. 

Percy chuckled. "And then you do that cute little thing where you try hiding in my chest when you get really flustered, which is adorable." 

I beat on his chest. "Shut up!" I whined in a not-so-serious tone. 

"Make me," Percy responded childishly. I sat up and kissed him. 

He pulled me close, taking control of the kiss. I didn't really mind when he did things like that. The idea of me being his was just so...appealing. 

Percy placed himself between my legs, and a fiery heat began to spread through my core. I whimpered, wanting more. 

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. Percy kissed my jaw. "Something the matter, love?" He teased, pressing against me. 

"Nnnhhh, Percy, uhh, s-sto-op i-it," I moaned. 

Percy smiled into my neck, removing himself from between my legs. 

"Just teasing you, Arty. I would never do something like that if you didn't want me to," he whispered in my ear. I slumped into his chest, breathing heavily. Percy held me close, kissing the top of my head. 

"I'm sorry, Arty. I didn't mean to do anything wrong," Percy apologized. 

I snuggled into his chest. "It's okay, just..." 

"Just what?" Percy asked. 

I felt my face heat. "Uhm, make   
it...finish...next time," I murmured quietly. 

"Do you want me to make you finish now?" Percy asked. 

I blushed deeply, nodding slightly before he kissed me. 

Percy held me in his arms, giving me a passionate kiss as he thumbed my   
waistband. 

I bit his shoulder, attempting to stifle my moans as my husband squeezed my inner thigh. 

Having been relieved of my pants, I laid under Percy, breathing heavily as he kissed down my neck. 

Percy's fingers hooked in the hem of my panties, pulling them off as his lips made their way down there, caressing my skin along the way. 

I let out a gasp, followed by a loud moan as I felt his tongue penetrating my untouched folds. 

"Nnhh! P-Percy, u-un-ah, m-" I stammered out incoherently as he licked and sucked, his tongue exploring. 

I screamed out in ecstasy, my back arching as he brushed my clit. 

I gripped the sheets, moaning loudly as he massaged the sensitive nerve bundle with his tongue. "Uh!" I sounded as I reached my climax. 

Percy licked up the liquids, crawling back up so he was hovering over me as I caught my breath. 

I pulled my panties back up, and when I grabbed for my pants, Percy took my arm. 

"Don't," he growled in a commanding tone. I dropped the garment, spinning to face him. 

I should've been mad. I should've slapped him, scolded him, something negative. But wasn't, and I didn't. 

Instead, I was filled with that want. I leaned up and kissed him. 

Hard. 

My husband grabbed my waist, pulling me into him as he fell back onto the bed. 

His eyes softened for a moment. "Artemis," Percy murmured. "If you ever feel uncomfortable, just tell me." 

I nodded, straddling his waist as I pressed my lips to his. 

"If I'm not supposed to wear pants, then why wear a shirt?" I asked, a sudden boost of confidence running through me. 

Percy kissed my jaw. I pushed him back down, sitting so he wouldn't get up or grab my hands. 

Percy quickly realized this and pouted, until I undid the buttons on my shirt. 

I could feel my husband's excitement through his pants, and my confidence left me. 

There was one button left, right between my breasts. 

My lover flipped us, holding my arms above my head. He used his skilful mouth to undo the button, and I blushed deeply as he looked at my body. 

Percy looked up at me, kissing my cheek. "I don't think we're ready for that," he whispered softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Percy PoV_ **

I looked down at my beautiful wife, seeing her in only her undergarments. I wanted her, physically. 

But I also didn't want to hurt her. 

I sighed, thinking of how awfully I dealt with the situation as I showered. 

When I stepped out, I realized I hadn't brought a shirt in with me. I groaned, hoping Artemis wouldn't react negatively. 

I dried off and clothed my lower half,   
stepping back out to the bedroom. 

Artemis blushed lightly, but made no comment, a small smile on her lips. 

She showered, and when she stepped out of the bathroom, she was wearing panties and one of my nightshirts. 

My wife pecked my cheek as she slid under the covers next to me. 

I pulled the covers up, putting my arms around Artemis as she snuggled into my chest, resting her face in the crook of my neck. 

The next morning, I awoke to the feeling of soft lips on my forehead. 

I sat up, opening my eyes to find none other than my wife sitting in my lap. 

She leaned forward, falling into my chest. "Happy birthday, Percy." 

"Why thank you, love," I kissed her forehead. 

Artemis blushed at the nickname. "What would you like to do today?" 

"Spend time with my wife and make her the happiest lady in the world," I responded charmingly. 

"And what if you already do that?" Artemis asked, peeking up from my chest. 

As an answer, I leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"I want to do whatever I can do that lets me be alone with you," I whispered against her lips. 

Artemis blushed and cuddled into my chest. "You're really sweet." 

I smiled. "And you're either the cutest or sexiest person on the planet, depending on your mood." 

She looked up at me, seeing I was completely serious, and buried her face in my chest. 

"You're so adorable like this," I kissed the top of her head. "Everyone sees you as this cold, soulless, beautiful maiden that despises all males. They never meet the kind, soft, adorable girl you can be. Everyone judges books by their cover." 

Artemis was blushing the deepest I'd ever seen by then. I pecked her cheek and nuzzled her neck, resting my forehead against hers. 

Artemis suddenly sat up and scoffed, disgusted. 

"What'd I do?" I asked, confused. 

Artemis then blushed again. "Oh! Nothing, sorry. A bunch of my suitors just tried to Iris Message me in hopes that I'd be in the midst of changing or showering." 

I scowled. "Who?" 

Artemis shrugged. "A lot of people." 

I pouted and held my wife tight. "No-one else can have you! You're mine! I'm not sharing! My Arty!" I whined in a childish voice. 

Artemis smiled, snuggling into my grip. "Yes, Percy, I'm all yours." 

I kissed her forehead. "Good." 

"Have any of the goddesses flirted with you?" Artemis asked. 

"Yeah, mainly Aphrodite though. It's sooooooooooo annoying! She just doesn't get the idea of loyalty!" I complained. 

Artemis smiled, kissing my cheek. "My Percy." 

I kissed her forehead. "So if Aphrodite starts annoying me and I tell her to take it up with you, you're fine with that, right?" 

Artemis nodded and sat back in my lap. 

"Percy," she asked in a softer voice. "What I felt for you last night...do you feel that for me?" 

I leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"Of course I do, Artemis. You're the sexiest lady in the world, I'd have to be gay not to lust for you. Uh, not saying it's bad to be gay or anything..." I rambled on. 

Artemis leaned forward, silencing my lips with her own. "Good to know you're open-minded, but that's not what I was asking." 

I took her hand, bringing it down to my fabric covered boner. "Yes, Artemis. I lust for you. This is what it does to me." 

My wife blushed, feeling the bulge grow larger and larger. 

"Do you want me to make you..um.." Artemis trailed off. 

"Love, it's okay to use those informal terms. I know you know what they are," I assured. 

"Do you want me to make you cum?" She asked. 

"Only if you're completely fine with it," I answered. 

Untrue, of course. I wanted her to make me finish. I wanted to make love to her, to fuck her, to do all sorts of vulgar things to her. But she couldn't know that, or she'd think I was like every other rude womanizer. 

None of the other girls ever gave me a boner. Not even Aphrodite or Annabeth. 

I turned my attention to Artemis, who was blushing the deepest I'd ever seen now. Then I realized I'd said the bit about my boner out loud. 

Artemis tugged me to the edge of the bed and pulled down my pants and boxers, revealing my ache for her touch. 

Artemis got down on her knees and took me into her mouth. 

My eyes bulged and I groaned. What wouldn't fit in her mouth was tended to by her left hand, while her right caressed my balls. 

I groaned, squeezing my eyes shut as she licked, sucked, stroked, and swirled. 

Eventually, I groaned louder than I had previously, shooting my load into her mouth. 

What Artemis couldn't hold spilt out onto her chin, over her shirt. 

My wife swallowed what was in her mouth and stood. I think she was angry. Was supposed to warn her I was about to cum? 

"I, ummm..." I mumbled, trailing off. 

Artemis snapped out of whatever trance she'd been in, pecking my lips before pulling off the shirt she was wearing and wiped the semen off her face. 

I stood up and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. 

As I held her waist, Artemis extended her arms, resting them on my shoulders. 

I pressed my lips against hers, feeling my wife's hands run through my hair. 

Pulling out of the kiss, the moon goddess shook her head. "You must be a descendant of Hecate. Nobody makes me feel how you do." 

I chuckled. "It's called love, Artemis. Love makes you feel that way. It makes you feel every sort of emotion, but want to stay with that person." 

"What do you mean every sort of emotion? Even ones like pain?" Artemis asked. 

I nodded. "Yes, like if I lost you, I would be in such massive amounts of pain." 

"Why?" My wife asked worriedly. 

"Because, Artemis, you're my only loved one that isn't in Hades's realm. You're my family. My mom's dead. Poseidon is a god. He thinks of me as a simple pawn to be used, just like most of the Olympians. Especially Zeus. Sometimes I wish I could just-" Artemis silenced me with her lips. 

As we kissed, Artemis pulled me to the bed, tugging the covers over us. 

"What did I tell you about speaking of that sort of subject?" Artemis hissed. 

"Um, don't," I responded stupidly. 

Artemis pressed her face to my chest, sighing. 

"I love you, Percy, I really do. But you can't be saying those sorts of things. If Zeus feels you're being even slightly disobedient, I can't do anything to help you." Artemis's voice cracked. 

I kissed her forehead. "Sorry, Arty." 

Artemis sighed, "This has got to be an awful birthday for you, hasn't it?" 

I shrugged. "I mean, there was that time I had to fight a war against Kronos, but..." I trailed off at the demonic look my wife gave me after I spoke the Titan's name.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy, while charming and chivalrous and all that, is probably one of the stupidest people I've ever met. 

He just didn't understand the concept of being quiet as opposed to talking of things that could get him sentenced to the depths of Tartarus. 

I kissed his jaw, nipping at his neck. Percy grabbed my waist. I gasped and moaned as his lips caressed my skin, trailing along with fire in their wake. 

As he was kissing my collarbone, I moaned his name, pleasure evident in my voice. 

Percy growled possessively, his mouth getting dangerously close to my chest. 

I whimpered my lover's name as his nimble fingers came down on the fabric; brushing and tapping, stroking and pinching. 

My husband pulled me forward into his chest. "Do you want me to stop?" 

Those words cut through the haze of pleasure I was in. The words registering, I realized he'd thought he'd gone too far. Thought it was just because of what he said. 

I shook my head. "No," I murmured, "I...I want this...not because of-of other things." 

Percy leaned forward, kissing me passionately. "If you're ever   
uncomfortable..." 

"I know," I whispered against his lips. "Just tell you. I trust you, Percy. I trust you more than anyone else in the world, and I know how much you care for me." 

I kissed him again, falling back on the bed. "Now," I murmured. "Where were we?" 

My lover's lips returned to my neck, and mine parted, allowing my sounds of pleasure to echo throughout the room. 

His touch sparked a fire that quickly spread throughout my body. I ached for touch, and touch he gave. 

Percy's fingers made their way from my waist to the clip of my bra. 

He flung the undergarment off the bed, the only fabric between our skins being that of my panties, which were noticeably dampening. 

"Ohhhhhh," I moaned softly as my husband brought his lips to my left breast, his hand caressing the other. 

His tongue teased around my nipple, and I felt myself dampen even further from the anticipation. 

I grabbed for the sheets, gasping as my lover licked and sucked at the hardened pebble. 

A scream of pleasure left my mouth as Percy pinched the other, and I arched my back toward him as he bit down lightly. 

My eyes rolled back in my head as liquid pleasure seeped out of me. 

Percy sat back, shifting so my legs were propped up on his shoulders. 

I couldn't help but blush at this. 

Then my husband began to pick at the edges of my soaked panties before eventually slipping his finger underneath the fabric, feeling my immense wetness. 

"My, Artemis," Percy whispered huskily, nipping at my ear. "You seem rather excited." 

My response was simply to moan at the feeling of his digits against my flesh. 

I stuttered. "P-Percy, w-weren't y-you e-v-ver t-aught to-to c-cl-ean u-up yo-your m-messes?" 

My lover removed his fingers from my nether regions, bringing them to his mouth. 

He grinned, sucking them clean of the liquid. "Mmmh, Artemis, you taste incredible. You have to try it." 

I gasped and fell back flat on the bed as Percy suddenly thrust his finger inside me. 

I sat back up, breathing shakily. 

Percy brought his lips to mine, and I grabbed his shoulders. 

I moaned and gasped into the kiss as my husband continued to thrust the digits in and out, adding another every now and then. 

The fire of pleasure ran rampant through my body as Percy touched me. 

I felt my walls clench his fingers and I bit my husband's neck, moaning. The cum seeped down onto Percy's fingers, the liquid pleasure coating his fingers. 

Percy removed the digits, eliciting a gasp from me. 

He brought his cum-covered fingers to my lips. 

"Lick," he commanded. 

I gingerly stuck my tongue out, and Percy wiped the cum on my lips. I licked it off, and much to my surprise, it tasted like nectar. I blushed deeply. 

Percy nipped at my neck, pulling me up so I was standing in front of him. 

My lover put his hands at my hips, kissing my neck. 

I was fully aware of the cum dripping down my thighs as Percy's tongue ravaged my mouth. 

My hand ran down my lover's ever so muscular chest to the large, erect reproductive organ of his. 

"Feels like I'm not the only one who's excited," I murmured in his ear. Impossibly, I felt him grow even more. 

Percy, still holding my waist, kissed along my neck as I stroked him. My husband groaned into my neck when I squeezed. I literally had him in the palm of my hand. 

I dropped to my knees and took his member into my mouth once more. As I sucked, Percy grabbed my leg and spun me so I was upside down, then laid back on the bed. 

I moaned onto Percy as his tongue flicked around, ravaging my pussy. 

With an almighty groan, my lover shot his load. I got up and stumbled toward the bathroom. 

I was somewhat aware of being lifted off the ground. 

When I opened my eyes, we were in the shower. I felt the warm water begin to run down my back as Percy kissed me. 

"Mmm, someone's naughty," he growled in my ear. I nodded submissively; perhaps it wasn't in my nature, but I was enjoying it. 

I suddenly felt Percy's fingers back inside me, and I fell toward him with a gasp. He was grinning devilishly. "I didn't make you finish." 

My response was a moan. 

Within minutes, I let out a louder moan, and my cum was all over his fingers. Percy grabbed the showerhead and aimed it at me, washing the cum off me before kissing my forehead. 

We showered, dried off, and clothed.   
Percy clad himself in boxers and flannel pants, while I donned a clean set of undergarments. 

As I pondered on whether I should wear a shirt or not, Percy took my waist. 

"Love, I'd suggest wearing a shirt to bed, or we may never have a chance to fall asleep," my husband whispered seductively. "You make me want to do certain, rather, carnal things to you when I see you like that." 

I blushed and nodded, slipping on one of his nightshirts. 

Percy led me to bed, kissing the spot behind my ear as I snuggled into his chest. 

My lover wrapped his arms around me, growling possessively once more. 

I kissed his cheek, resting my face in the crook of his neck as I drifted off. 

I awoke in a tangle of sheets, feeling familiar warm lips on my skin. 

"Good morning, Percy," I murmured softly. He smiled and sat down next to me, untangling me from the fabric. 

"Did you enjoy last night?" He asked   
innocently. 

I nodded, resting my head in his lap. "I'm tired." 

"I made pancakes," he responded. 

I sat up immediately. Unlike when we were first married, and I ridiculed his cooking; I now thought of it as the best food in the world. 

After breakfast, I tried to get out of bed, only to crash to the floor, groaning in discomfort. 

Percy picked me up and set me back on the bed, wrapping me in a hug. 

"My legs are so sore," I complained. 

Percy smiled sheepishly and kissed the top of my forehead. 

I pushed Percy down and rested my head on his chest, pulling the comforter up to my nose. 

Percy looked down at me. "What, am I your pillow or something?" 

"Yes," I answered. "And pillows don't talk." 

With that, I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Percy PoV_ **

It was really adorable, the way she did that. 

I sighed, looking down at the goddess sleeping on my chest, and the peaceful smile that graced her lips. 

I smiled, closing my eyes. 

A few minutes later, I felt Artemis shifting. I looked down and saw that she had my hand between her legs, and she was snapping her hips up on my wrist. 

She moaned softly, the sounds gradually getting louder until she stopped, and I felt a dampness. 

My wife just had a wet dream. 

The moon goddess shot up in bed, gasping for breath. 

A blush crept up her face as she realized what'd happened. 

I leaned forward, kissing her forehead. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, love. If you lust, it's my job to satisfy you." 

My wife remained silent. 

I tilted my head. "Are you still horny?" 

"Yes," Artemis responded. "But that's not what I was concerned about." 

I turned to see a crisp black envelope with the symbol of Tartarus emblazoned in red. 

I went to grab it, but Artemis took my hand. "Don't touch it, Percy." 

I nodded and got up, pulling Artemis into my arms. 

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Artemis swiftly ran to answer. 

Dionysus and Aphrodite were at the door. 

"What're you two doing here?" My wife asked. 

"The signature of Tartarus is strong here, and we've come to investigate," Dionysus answered curtly. 

Aphrodite pulled Artemis aside and I showed Dionysus where the envelope was. 

After I had explained what little I knew about it, we walked back over to the atrium, where I heard snippets of Aphrodite's conversation with my wife. 

"..Is that a cum stain on your pants?" Aphrodite inquired. 

Artemis mumbled a response, blushing deeply. 

I walked over to Artemis, hugging her from behind. 

"Hi Arty, Hi Aphrodite. So, what's going on?" I asked. 

Aphrodite struck a flirtatious pose. "Hey Percy, how're you doing? Life must be so boring with a wife that hates you." 

"I don't hate my husband," Artemis interjected. 

I just grinned at the love goddess and pecked my wife's cheek. 

"W-what?" Aphrodite stuttered. 

"I love Artemis, and she loves me," I   
clarified. 

"So you're taken? Like, not-even-going-to cheat taken?" Aphrodite asked miserably. 

I nodded. "Yeah, I mean, I've been married to her the past decade." 

"But, but, but, that wasn't even either of your choice!" Aphrodite exclaimed. 

"That doesn't mean we can't try. Besides, I'd be stupid not to try if the one decent male is wed to me," Artemis spoke. 

"You've never even had sex!" The love goddess exclaimed. "Such a fine male specimen has to have sex at least once!" 

I chuckled. "What makes you think that's never going to happen with my wife?" 

Artemis suddenly elbowed me in the gut. "Shut up, Percy. She's going to repeat everything you say at the next council meeting." 

I cleared my throat. "Moving on, my question wasn't even answered. What's going on?" 

"Ahh, you see, because of the evidence found, you've been placed under probation," Dionysus cut in, looking straight at me. 

"What's probation?" I asked. 

"Oh, nothing much. You basically just get your life taken away until someone's found a speck of evidence. Then you get banished to Tartarus. Oh yeah, did I mention the whipping?" The wine god laughed sadistically. 

I saw that Artemis was pale, and I squeezed her hand. 

"Everything's gonna be fine," I murmured. 

"Come, the whipping's to be in five   
minutes," Dionysus spoke sternly. 

I nodded, and felt my wife's hand grasp mine. 

I sighed, somehow feeling this would hurt Artemis more than it would hurt me. 

Next thing I knew, I was bound to iron poles in the middle of the Olympian Council Room. 

From the corner of my eye, I saw Artemis, still as a stone, shutting everything out. Any outburst from her would only result in more whippings for me. 

I grit my teeth as I felt the first strike on my back. 

With horror, I realized that the whip was spiked. 

It seemed like hours, the whip tearing the skin and muscle tissue in my back. The splatters of ichor around me looked horrifying. 

One landed near Artemis, and she looked ready to faint. 

I let out a yell as I felt a spike dig in my shoulder and stay there, coming off the whip. 

When I thought they were finally finished, there were spikes adorning my back, burning my flesh. 

Then a heavy object I perceived to be a bottle of alcohol was slammed into the back of my head. 

The glass shattered, scattering along the floor if not stuck in my back. The alcohol burned on my wounds. 

"Now we watch him suffer," Zeus boomed. 

Artemis stood. "Father, that is unjust. Not only have you punished one of the Heroes of Olympus for a piece of paper he knew nothing of, but you're also having him suffer through the pain of a criminal, probably to die and need to wait a century 'til he reforms." 

"Artemis! What's become of you? Defending a male?" Zeus smirked, thinking he had her. 

As my vision darkened, I saw Artemis leave her throne, coming closer. I heard her speaking, but I could barely make them out. 

Something about them not having emotions, and her loving me. 

When I finally awoke from my pain-induced unconsciousness, I heard sobbing to my left. 

I rolled over onto my back, which turned out to be a massive mistake. I screamed in pain, feeling the sensitive skin tear. 

Instantly, the sobbing ceased. I felt soft hands rolling me back onto my stomach, then what I assumed to be nectar being poured on my back. 

I sighed in relief as the pain was quenched. 

I looked up to see my wife, shaking. Trying to be strong for me. 

I reached out and grasped her hand. "I'm here, Moon. I'm with you, everything will be just fine." 

Artemis bit her lip, nodding. To her protest, I got up. 

The protest stopped when I pulled her into a hug. 

"Percy," she breathed. 

"I'm here with you, Artemis. I'm right here, and I'm not leaving, never will." I smiled as she sunk back into my chest. 

Her attention suddenly switched. "I need to check your wounds. So much movement after months of stiffness-" 

"Wait, what do you mean by 'months of stiffness'? How long was I out?" I questioned. 

"A-a long time," Artemis choked. 

I looked at her imploringly. 

Artemis sighed in defeat. "Twelve months, Percy. You were out for a whole year." 

"I'm so sorry," I murmured against her hair. 

My wife assured me that it wasn't my fault, kissing my cheek as she led me back to bed. 

"Percy, I still need to check your wounds," she mumbled. 

I nodded and laid down on my stomach. 

I felt her hands tracing along my back, then what felt like gauze. 

She sat down next to my head, playing with my hair. 

"So, how much longer am I confined to this bed?" I asked. 

Artemis giggled. "When you're finally able to leave the bed, you'll want to be in bed with me." 

"I'm not gonna deny that, but you like it too," I pointed out, resting my head in her lap. 

"Moving on," Artemis said, "Your wounds should be healed within a week." 

I looked up at her. "I know this sounds stupid, and you'd never do anything like that, but I wanna hear you say it. Did you cheat on me while I was unconscious?" 

Artemis smiled. "Of course not. I have not, am not, and will not cheat on you. Besides, you're worth waiting for."


	10. Chapter 10

**_Percy PoV_ **

I tugged on her arm, and she laid down next to me. I pulled her closer, kissing her softly. 

When I pulled away, Artemis blushed, looking away. 

"I thought we were past the point of you getting flustered when I kiss you," I commented. 

**_Artemis PoV_**

I blushed again. "Sort of. It's just-it's been so long." 

Percy kissed my cheek. "That's alright, love. I'm here with you now, and I don't plan on leaving." 

I snuggled into his grip. "I missed you so much," I murmured. 

Percy kissed my forehead and I closed my eyes, drifting off. 

I awoke wrapped in my husband's embrace. He was still fast asleep. I touched his cheek, kissing him lovingly. 

Percy's eyes fluttered open, and he smiled. "I like that way of you waking me up," he commented. 

He kissed my nose, sitting up. Percy grunted, rolling his shoulders. 

I sat up, rubbing his back. 

"I need to check for any abnormalities," I finally spoke. 

Percy nodded, following me into the bathroom. 

I sat on the counter, and Percy moved between my legs. 

After I finished checking him, I rested my head against his chest. 

My lover rested his chin atop my head, letting out a deep breath. 

I closed my eyes, aware that after a period of time, my husband lifted me off the counter and brought me back to the bed. 

I felt myself drift in and out of sleep multiple times. Eventually, I felt the   
sensation of Percy's lips against my own. 

A soft moan escaped my lips, and my eyes fluttered open. 

I was under my shirtless lover, some not very innocent thoughts flying through my head. 

"Artemis," Percy singsonged, "Artemis, you there?" 

I nodded. "Uh, yeah." 

Percy smiled, kissing my forehead. "Good morning. It's Saturday, I'm free!" 

I laughed. "Yes, but from now on, I want you to wake me up as you did just now." 

"Why? Do you like being under me? Do you like it when I make you moan? Or what if I'm making you whimper or scream? Or what if it's not to wake you up, and instead for other things?" Percy teased. 

I whimpered softly, pressing into him. My face was pressed to his neck, and I moaned quietly. 

**_Percy PoV_**

As I finished teasing my wife, she pressed against me. I felt the dampness of her core against my thigh, and her moan against my neck pointed to the same conclusion. 

"Is someone horny?" I asked teasingly. 

Artemis whimpered. "You know, it is my job to sate your lust," I whispered huskily. 

"Then why aren't you doing your job?" She moaned. 

I kissed her hard on the lips, my hands travelling down to her waist as I sat up. 

My hands glided up her sides, my wife's shirt riding up with my hands. 

I quickly pulled her shirt the rest of the way off, my lips trailing along her neck. 

Artemis moaned as I licked and sucked at her neck, suddenly biting down. 

My wife let out a strangled gasp, and I continued to suck at the sensitive skin. 

I unclasped her bra, tossing it to the floor as my attention turned back to my wife. 

My lips glided down her collarbone and onto her breast, then down to her erect nipple. 

I took the hardened pebble into my mouth, a sigh of pleasure escaping my wife's lips. 

Licking and sucking on the one, I used my hand to stimulate the other. 

"Percy," Artemis whimpered. "I-I need..." 

She trailed off, whatever thoughts she had turning to mush, her words turning to moans of pleasure and ecstasy, as I sucked, licked, and bit at her chest with a hunger, Artemis gripping the sheets for support. 

I felt the wetness of my lover and decided I had teased her enough. 

Kissing down her stomach, I hooked my thumbs inside her pants and panties, pulling them off. I was met with the sight of my wife's glistening pussy, her thighs quivering with anticipation. 

I brought my lips to her lower ones, and she came undone almost immediately. 

I drank up the liquid pleasure, my tongue flicking around in her tight folds. Finding her clit, I massaged it with my tongue. 

Artemis screamed loud enough for me to question the strength of the room's soundproofing. 

After much more, ah, catching up, my wife laid passed out on the bed. 

I snapped my fingers, cleaning the room, bed, Artemis, myself, and putting us in clean pyjamas. 

I crawled into bed next to my lover, sighing in content as she snuggled into me. 

I drifted off with my arms around Artemis, the blanket pulled up to our necks. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I woke from a dream about what might've happened last night if things had gone further, and it was rather, well, breathtaking, to say the least. 

Percy began to stir, but settled back into his deep slumber. 

I fell back asleep in his arms, my head on his chest. 

When I woke from my rest, I moaned softly into my lover's kiss. 

Percy smiled, nuzzling my neck. "Good morning, Arty." 

I responded by pulling the blanket over my head. 

Percy chuckled and lifted me out of bed, kissing my forehead. "I love you." 

"I love you too," I murmured sleepily. 

"Do you just feel like cuddling?" My husband asked. 

I nodded, and Percy laid back down in bed with me atop him. I curled up, pressing into his side. 

My lover thought for a moment. "I was dead to the world for a whole year. That means I've got a year's worth of love, affection, and cuddling to make up to you." I smiled at that. 

Percy babbled on and on about the little things, and I eventually fell asleep. 

When I woke up from a nap that felt like ages, I realized there was a tube in my arm pumping nectar into me. 

I shot up, and Percy was there, calming me down instantly. 

"Percy, what..." I trailed off, unable to complete the thought. 

"You spent all that time trying to keep me alive, but you never took time to take care of yourself," my husband chided softly. 

I bit my lip. Percy kneeled down and kissed my forehead, murmuring sweet nothings to me. 

I felt dazed, weak, and vulnerable. I had a headache. I was confused. My head was swimming. 

Percy crawled in bed with me and I rested my head against his chest. "You should eat," he decided. 

My lover summoned a bowl of ambrosia squares. I let him feed me, each bite making a dent in the fog in my head. 

"You should eat some too," I commented. Percy nodded and took a bite. 

It was only later that I realized he had been the whole time. It took me even longer to realize the bowl never ran out of ambrosia. 

Longer still, it took me time to realize that was normal, and Percy had just summoned it to never empty. 

I looked up at Percy, who was staring off into space. I touched his hand, and he leaned down to kiss my forehead. 

Everything was fuzzy, and I reached out toward the ambrosia. 

"If you need anything, just ask, love," Percy murmured in my ear. 

He grabbed another ambrosia square, slowly feeding it to me. 

I swallowed it, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Percy PoV_ **

I won't lie, I was scared half to Tartarus when Artemis wasn't waking up at first. 

When she finally did, I was so relieved. 

Slowly, I'm decreasing the amount of nectar that gets pumped in, because I don't want her to become reliant of the godly food. 

One night, when Artemis was sleeping peacefully, I turned the dial completely off and pulled the needle out of her arm. 

My wife shifted, and I hugged her, kissing her forehead. 

Artemis woke up the next morning, nuzzling back into my chest. 

I smiled, holding her like it was the end of the world. 

"Percy," Artemis murmured. "Thank you." I kissed her temple. "No problem, Moon." Artemis blushed lightly. 

"Are you feeling better?" I asked. 

My wife nodded. "Yeah, my head only gets fuzzy sometimes when I'm moving too much." 

"Are you well enough to go outside for a little while?" I prodded. 

Artemis nodded once more and I grinned like an idiot. 

"Good, I have a surprise for you," I explained. 

Artemis got up and went to the bathroom, while I changed into my normal clothing. Pretty bland, being jeans, sneakers, a black shirt, and a leather jacket. 

Artemis. Stepped out of the bathroom in jeans and a blue shirt. 

"It'll be cold where we're going, love," I commented. 

Artemis grabbed one of my hoodies and tugged it on. It was far too large for her, which I found hilarious. 

I pulled down the hood and pecked her forehead. "Come on, goofball, time to go." 

I grabbed her hand, teleporting us to Central Park. Artemis looked at me questioningly, and I started walking. 

"Where are we going?" My goddess asked. 

"It's a surprise, Arty. I already told you," I answered. 

My wife sighed, resting her head on my shoulder as we walked. 

We stopped at the entrance to the place, and a young lady approached us. 

"Hi, I'm Jessica, how may I help you?" She asked. 

"I have a reservation for two under Jackson," I answered. 

"Oh, Mr Jackson! My apologies, right this way," the lady said. 

"You have the balloon all to yourselves," Jessica explained. 

I held the door to the basket open, Artemis stepping in before myself. I closed the basket, latched it, and turned on the burner. 

Before long, we were in the air. 

"Percy, what is this?" Artemis asked. 

I smiled. "We're in a hot air balloon, love." 

Artemis leaned into my chest. 

I kissed the spot behind her ear, holding her tight. 

As we floated higher and higher, we were able to see some of Manhattan's best tourist locations. 

Artemis shivered, and I pulled her into another hug. 

My wife snuggled into my chest, and I kissed the top of her head. 

I kissed the spot behind her ear, nuzzling her neck. 

Artemis stood on her toes, placing her lips on mine. 

I held her waist, nibbling her lip. My wife moaned softly into the kiss, her hands resting on my shoulders. 

The moon goddess pulled away from the kiss, resting her head on my chest. 

"Think it's time to go down now?" I asked. 

Artemis nodded before snuggling back into my chest, closing her eyes. 

I pulled on the handle once more, and we began to descend. 

After we landed, I took my wife to a   
carnival. 

I won a strongman competition and was allowed to choose any prize I wished. 

Artemis was very happy when I gave her a giant teddy bear. 

I grabbed a huge cone of cotton candy, offering some to my lover before taking a bite myself. 

I suppose we looked rather silly, walking around with stuffed animals and cotton candy after dark. 

"Home?" I asked. 

Artemis nodded, and the next thing I knew we were showered and in bed. 

Artemis cuddled into my chest, a small smile on her face. 

"Thanks for such a fun night, Percy," my wife murmured. 

I smiled. "No problem, love. Showing you a good time is my job." 

"Well," the goddess said. "If that's your job, you should get a raise for being so good at it." 

I chuckled. "And what would the raise be? I already have you, life is basically perfect." 

My wife blushed, murmuring something I couldn't quite understand before falling asleep. 

I quickly followed suit, entering the realm of Hypnos. 

I awoke in the morning to find Artemis asleep on my chest. 

I kissed the top of her head, and my wife's eyes fluttered open. 

"Good morning, Moon," I mumbled sleepily. 

"Good morning, Percy, but good pillows don't talk," my lover answered groggily. 

I pouted and sat up, stretching. Artemis grumbled her complaint, resting her head in my lap. 

I sighed in defeat, turning my attention to the bird flying around by the window. 

Something felt off about the birds that had continued gathering, so I snapped my fingers, drawing the curtains. 

Eventually, Artemis got up and went to the bathroom. I changed out of my pyjamas, attacking Artemis with the giant teddy bear from last night. 

My wife yelped, slapping my arm. I grinned, poking her with the teddy bear. 

"Percy, stop it," the moon goddess whined. 

"I'm not Percy," I responded in a high pitched voice. "I'm your friend, Teddy!" 

At this, we both busted out laughing. 

I put the stuffed animal back and grabbed my wife's hand. "Come, I wanna show you this nice breakfast place." 

We appeared in Central Park and started walking. I showed her a cosy little hole in the wall place with the best bacon in the world. 

As we were leaving, someone called my name. 

Artemis and I turned around, a wave of blonde hair tackled me. I pushed her off. 

"What do you want, Annabeth?" I questioned. 

"Percy, I want you back," she pleaded. 

"And I'm a married man," I fired back. "Case closed, end of story. Goodbye." 

I started walking, with Artemis in tow. 

The demigod ran after us, grabbing onto my arm. "Please! I'm the best girl you could have!" 

"No, you're not. You slept with another guy. Did you really think I'd just forgive you like that? Besides, I'm happily married, and I'll not have you messing that up," I responded coldly. 

Annabeth seemed to notice Artemis for the first time, and the look on her face was priceless. 

"You married a goddess?" She inquired. "I can top that, I'm-" 

She stopped when I started walking away. Again. 

Artemis squeezed my hand, and I squeezed back. 

In a flash, we were back in our palace. "Percy," Artemis spoke. "Do you...like her?" 

"No! No, no, of course not," I assured my wife. "I only have romantic feelings for you, I swear it on the Styx." 

Thunder rumbled in the distance. Artemis blushed, hugging me tightly. 

I smiled, kissing the top of her head. 

My wife closed her eyes, leaning into my chest. 

When she looked up at me, I kissed her nose. 

She blushed and murmured, "You missed." 

Hearing that, I lifted my lover off her feet and kissed her. Hard.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Third PoV_ **

Artemis moaned when she felt Percy's hard-on pressing against her core. 

Percy stumbled back to their bed, discarding both their shirts. 

Artemis gasped, a moan escaping her lips as her lover's lips caressed the sensitive skin of her neck. 

Percy's lips traced lower and lower, leaving a trail of fiery pleasure in their wake. 

He unclasped her bra, discarding it as the god began to attack his lover's chest once more. 

Artemis gasped and moaned, grasping at the sheets as her husband kissed, sucked, licked, and bit. 

Percy fondled her breast, toying with her nipple. His hand slid down the flat stomach of the goddess, unbuttoning, unzipping, and finally tugging off the garment. 

Artemis grabbed her lover's hands, which were intruding her panties. 

The moon goddess rolled so she was on top, then began to work at the god's pants. 

Percy stepped out of his garments, standing bare in front of his lustful wife. 

Artemis moaned as she was pushed down on her back and whimpered as her panties were torn off. 

The moon goddess gasped, arching her back as her lover thrust a finger inside her. 

Her walls clamped almost instantaneously, and she came all over his fingers. 

Percy grinned and began to whisper naughty things in her ear. 

The god's fingers found her clit, and he rolled the nerve bundle between them. 

The moon goddess gasped, having never felt such stimulation before. 

Moans of ecstasy from her became commonplace as the moon's lover made her cum repeatedly. 

After some period of time, Percy looked down to see how his lover was holding out. 

Artemis moaned softly, her thighs trembling from exhaustion. 

Percy snapped his fingers, doing the usual clean-up. 

Artemis snuggled into her lover's chest, passing out from exhaustion. 

Percy kissed the top of her head, holding her tight as he drifted off. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I woke up in the morning with a great big grin plastered on my face. 

I rolled over, atop my wife, and began to kiss her. 

Artemis moaned, wrapping around me. 

Her eyes fluttered open, and she blushed deeply. 

"Good morning, Arty. Happy birthday," I pecked her lips again. 

"Good morning, Percy," she whispered against my lips. 

"What would you like to do today, birthday girl?" I asked. 

"First, never call me birthday girl. Second, food," she spoke decidedly. 

I kissed her forehead. "Good choice." 

She yelped as I lifted her off her feet, carrying her to the dining room. 

After we demolished breakfast, my wife snuggled into one of my bear hugs, and I carried her back to bed. 

Artemis straddled my waist, biting her lip to suppress a smile. 

"Percy," she mumbled. "I was wondering a few things." 

"Ask away," I responded. 

"Do you want kids?" She asked. 

"Of course I do," I responded immediately. "I think it's your choice though, considering you're the one that actually births the child. Also, given that things on Olympus aren't exactly peaceful at the moment, I would think it's best to wait until later." 

Artemis leaned down and pecked me on the lips. "Good answer. Next question; how many people have you slept with?" 

"In what sense of the word?" I asked. 

Artemis thought for a moment. "Both," She answered. 

"In terms of slept in the same bed, one. You. In terms of sex, none. You're the only one I've actually done anything of the sort with," I responded. 

She leaned down and kissed me again, but longer this time. "Good boy. Next, why haven't we had sex yet?" 

I smiled. "Because I didn't want to rush things or hurt you or your feelings." 

Artemis blushed. "What if I told you I wanted it?" 

"I'd ask if you were sure about it." 

Artemis responded by kissing me. 

I smiled, pulling her into my lap. "I wanna save that for later in the day." 

I pulled out a box and handed it to my wife. "I know you're not a very materialistic person, but still wanted to get something for you," I explained. 

Artemis unwrapped it, pulling out a   
necklace. 

It wasn't fancy, it wasn't bejewelled, it wasn't formal, it wasn't goddess-like; it was very Artemis. 

The moon goddess tackled me in a hug. "It's perfect," she mumbled. "Thank you." 

I smiled. "Happy birthday, love." 

Artemis rested her head on my shoulder. 

"This has been by far the best birthday ever," Artemis murmured. 

I kissed the top of her head. Artemis looked back over at the necklace, placed back in its box, sitting on the   
dresser. 

Then she looked back at me. 

"Something wrong?" I asked. 

"No," she answered. "Just, how can you be so perfect, yet everyone else be so full of flaws?" 

I shrugged. "You're just biased toward me because you love me. I love you too." Artemis blushed and pecked me on the lips. 

I smiled and sat up. "Come on, I wanna show you something." 

Artemis sighed and got up, tugging one of my sweatshirts over her head. 

I chuckled and threw on a jacket, kissing her temple before we stepped out onto the sidewalk. 

I led her down the winding streets of Olympus to a little place among the trees. 

Artemis gasped. "The view from here...it's incredible." 

She saw blankets and pillows strewn about in the general vicinity of the couch. 

"Did you do all this?" She asked. 

I nodded. "What, did you think I was out with another woman all that time this past decade?" 

Artemis blushed. "Kind of." 

I sighed and pulled her into a one-armed hug. 

I used the other to grab all the blankets and pillows. 

Artemis snuggled into my chest, pulling one of the many blankets up to her chin. 

I kissed the top of my wife's head. "How do you like the place?" I asked. 

"It's perfect," she murmured into my chest. "Especially for the colder months." 

Eventually, the moon goddess sat up, stretching. 

I sighed and stood up, rolling my shoulders. 

I felt Artemis pressed into my side and chuckled. 

"I have reservations for dinner," I   
mentioned. 

Artemis blushed lightly. "Do we have to dress up?" 

"Not if you don't want to," I answered. 

Artemis smiled, and we were in the walk-in closet in our bedroom. 

"I want to dress up," she decided. "Whatever you want," I added. 

"Where are we going, anyway?" My wife inquired. 

I shrugged. "It's a surprise." 

Artemis stripped down to her undergarments, and I did the same. 

I wandered into the maze that was the men's area, finding my way out with a blue tuxedo in hand. 

I found my wife attempting to choose between two dresses. 

I set the tuxedo down and wrapped my arms around her from behind. 

"The silver one," I suggested. "The colour matches your eyes. You'll look stunning in either, though." 

Artemis blushed and stepped into the dress while I tried piecing together the tuxedo. 

I zipped up the back of Artemis's dress, and she chuckled when she saw the mess of a tie around my neck. 

She stepped closer, doing magic and making my tie recognizable. 

"Thank you," I murmured against her lips. 

"No problem," she whispered. 

We never made it to dinner.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Percy PoV_ **

Artemis finished tying my tie, our lips brushing. 

"What would happen if we didn't go to dinner?" Artemis asked. 

"Nothing," I answered. "Why?" 

"You know exactly why," She responded, pressing her lips to mine. 

Her arms were around my neck. Her legs were around my waist. My hands were on her thighs. 

I stumbled back to the bed, my attention on the goddess wrapped around me more than anything else. 

Artemis straddled my waist, her lips ghosting against my own. 

My wife traced along the edge of my suit, teething my earlobe. 

She relieved me of my suit jacket and unbuttoned my shirt. 

By the time she was done, I was left in a tie and boxers. 

Artemis palmed my boner, and I groaned. 

I kissed her neck. "Why don't we focus on you now?" I whispered huskily. 

Artemis whimpered. 

I began to kiss, suck, and bite her neck, much to my wife's pleasure. 

She moaned softly, her head rested on my shoulder while I undid the zipper to her dress, watching the fine fabric cascade down her body. 

"Percy," she murmured. "Be gentle." 

I kissed the spot behind her ear. "Of course, love." 

My lips trailed across her jaw, and I began to kiss her with passion. 

Artemis moaned into my mouth, her fingers becoming entangled in my hair. 

My tongue explored her mouth, running along her gums, battling with her own. 

I rolled so I hovered above my wife on the bed and began to kiss down her neck. 

Pausing just above her collarbone, I bit down. 

Artemis gasped and began to moan as sucked. 

As my lips continued to trail down her skin, I reached her chest. 

Unclamping and discarding the piece of blue lingerie, I inquired about the colour. 

"Did you wear this just for me?" I asked seductively. 

Artemis blushed and murmured, "You always do so much for me. I thought of doing this small thing." 

"My girl," I growled, kissing her neck before turning my attention to her chest once more. 

My lips trailed down to her left breast, where I began to suck upon her erect nipple. 

My wife's moans began to increase in volume, and even more so when I started rolling the hardened nipple of her right breast between my fingers. 

The dampness of her panties increased rapidly. 

I rolled so Artemis was atop me, my lips pressed to her neck. 

My wife discarded my tie and tugged at my boxers, leaving her panties the only clothing between us. 

Rolling again so I hovered over the moon goddess, I kissed her passionately. 

Artemis moaned as my finger slipped inside her panties, and she gasped as I tore them off. 

Kissing her ear, I murmured, "Are you sure you want this?" 

"Yes," my wife breathed. 

I slowly pushed into Artemis, groaning at her tightness. 

My lover was moaning loudly, her fingernails digging into my back. 

I kissed her forehead, slowly pushing   
through her hymen. 

Artemis screamed, her back arching as she felt the sensation of penetration for the first time in her four millennia of life. 

I began to thrust in and out, groaning into her neck as the moon goddess came. 

After a few more thrusts, I shot my load into her. 

Rolling off to the side so I didn't collapse on my wife, I looked over at her. 

"Happy birthday, love," I murmured to the exhausted goddess. 

She nodded, closing her eyes as I snapped my fingers, restoring everything to proper order. 

I held Artemis tight as I drifted off into a dreamless sleep. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I woke from my slumber of my own accord, finding Percy peacefully observing me. 

I blushed, resting my head back on his chest. "Good morning, Percy." 

"Good morning, Arty," he responded. 

I blushed, feeling his hot breath and remembering last night. 

Percy kissed my forehead, squeezing my hand. 

I nuzzled into his neck, closing my eyes. 

Percy smiled, holding me tightly. "Like my hugs?" 

I murmured an agreement. 

Percy leaned over and nuzzled the spot behind my ear, kissing it. "Do you like it as much as this?" He whispered huskily. 

"No," I murmured. 

Percy grinned, kissing my cheek. 

I touched his hand, and my lover's eyes came in contact with mine. 

The god took my hand into his larger one, pressing his lips to it. 

"I love you," he whispered. 

I snuggled closer. "I love you too." 

I pushed up, placing a hand on Percy's chest as I pressed my lips to his. 

He held me, but didn't try to control the kiss. 

My arms went around his neck as my fingers entangled in his hair. 

I was breathing heavily as I broke the kiss. "Artemis," Percy breathed. "Last night-" 

He stopped when I buried my face in his chest from embarrassment. 

My lover kissed the top of my head. "Nothing to be embarrassed about, but if you don't want to talk about it, I won't push." 

I nodded, breathing deeply. 

"Artemis," Percy started. "If we weren't married, and I took a knee and proposed, would you say yes?" 

"Yes," I murmured. 

Percy kissed my temple. 

I stumbled out of bed to fall flat on my face. Almost. 

Percy's arm was wrapped around my waist, while his other was holding us off the ground. 

A feminine moan escaped my lips. 

"You're horny," the god stated. 

"And if I am?" I questioned. 

"It's my job to take care of that," he responded with his usual answer. 

"I'm not that horny," I murmured. I sighed and got up. I saw the torn pair of panties from last night and went to pick them up. 

When I straightened up, Percy was standing behind me with his hands on my ass.


	14. Chapter 14

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I froze, a needy moan escaping me as my lover squeezed. "I'm sorry," Percy mumbled, pulling away. 

He wrapped a blanket around me and stood back with his head down. 

I stepped close, touching his hand. 

My lover looked up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful." 

He was shocked when I kissed him. 

"Percy," I chided, "you can't do that." He looked down, ashamed. 

"I meant that you can't be sexy and dominant, then suddenly be cute and sweet," I murmured. 

"Oh," he said softly. "What do you want me to be now, then?" 

My husband smiled when I snuggled into his chest. 

Percy kissed my forehead, carrying me back to the bed. 

"You're going to be a great father someday," I murmured into his chest, falling back asleep. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I smiled, realizing my wife had fallen asleep in my arms. Following her actions, I did the same. 

I was awoken by my wife's lips on my cheek. 

I held her tight and rolled over, the moon goddess squealing in my arms. 

"Good morning, love," I kissed her cheek. Artemis flopped around onto my back and raised her fist in the air. "Onward! To breakfast, o mighty steed!" 

I smiled and laughed at her silliness. 

"Alright then, goofball. Let's get dressed first," I kissed her nose. 

Artemis disappeared into the closet, I into the bathroom, and we found ourselves ready to go, standing in the foyer of the palace. 

"This place is much too big for the two of us," I commented. "Maybe if we had a few kids, that'd do the trick." 

Artemis blushed, thinking of what happened before the kids. 

She kissed my cheek, slipping on my, excuse me, her, blue hoodie, while I grabbed a black sweatshirt. 

I grabbed her hand, and we walked out the entrance, through the gate, and into the streets of Olympus. 

As we strolled along, many other immortals stopped and stared, shocked. 

Artemis and I couldn't possibly get along and be civil, much less have feelings for one another, could we? 

Did I mention I'm the god of sarcasm? 

We entered the restaurant, being seated in a private booth. We could've had sex in there, and nobody would've noticed. 

We sat next to one another, scanning through the menu before finally making our decisions. 

I punched in our orders, and they appeared in front of us. 

As we were eating, Aphrodite approached us, sitting down on the other side of the booth. 

"Good morning, Percy. Artemis," she said my wife's name disdainfully. 

"What do you want?" I asked. 

"Sex. To fuck. I'm even fine with a threesome, I just wanna bang you!" She exclaimed, grabbing at my pants from under the table. 

I smacked her hand. "Aphrodite, leave us in peace. I just want to eat breakfast with my wife." 

She stormed off, muttering under her breath. 

Shortly after, we were called to the council. Artemis as it was her job, me for an unknown cause. 

When we showed up, hand in hand, the other gods were shocked. 

After Ares made a rude comment about me sleeping with Artemis, she shot an arrow at him. 

I chuckled, getting the evil eye from the war god. 

Zeus cleared his throat. "Onto what we've all been called here for. Aphrodite has brought it to my attention that Perseus here has expressed no interest in her whatsoever. Only a highly trained agent with something much better where they came from would resist such a thing, and I thus find it sufficient evidence pointing toward the conclusion that Perseus is working for Tartarus, attempting to overthrow us. He will therefore be sentenced back to from whence he came."

The king of the gods then looked me in the eye. "And you, traitor, you will have one hour to think about your failed mission before we send you off." 

Finally seeing a moment to speak up, Artemis protested. "Father, that's completely unjust! You accuse Percy of being the enemy because he is loyal, while he maintains the title of the god of loyalty!" 

"Why do you care so much, daughter?" The lightning god questioned. 

"Because he's my husband! Unlike you monstrous people that lack feeling and cheat on your partners regularly, I love him!" Artemis exclaimed, rising from her throne to stand beside me. 

"Those are strong words, coming from the former goddess of virginity," Zeus spat. 

"And it was you that took the title from her," I countered. 

"This changes nothing!" The thunder god boomed. "Your hour starts now." 

I grabbed my wife's hand, and we appeared back in our room. 

Artemis cried into my chest, while the tears I shed fell to her hair. 

"I love you, Artemis," I mumbled against her forehead. 

"I love you too, Percy," she murmured. 

I pulled her out of my chest and brought her to the bed. 

"I was going to save this until Christmas, but I can't do that anymore," I sighed, pulling out a heart-shaped locket on a silver chain. 

"I made this for you," I explained, opening the locket. There were pictures of us happily married on both sides. 

I kissed my wife's forehead as I placed the necklace around her neck. 

"It's beautiful," she finally spoke. "I'm going to miss you so much." 

I touched her cheek. "It's not a goodbye. More of a see you later. I'll come back for you. It might be a while, but I promise on my love for you I'll come back." 

Artemis grabbed my hand, pulling me toward our maze of a closet. "Then we have to get you prepared for surviving Tartarus." 

The goddess pushed a few buttons on a side panel, and a set of clothes was moved to the front. 

"Bulletproof, fireproof, waterproof, blade proof, impact-proof, skintight suit. It keeps you at your preferred temperature, and you can't get injured unless you remove it. There's a spell cast on the backpack to have whatever you would need," Artemis explained. 

I kissed her temple. "You must've put a lot of thought into that suit." 

Artemis snuggled into my chest. "If you die, I'm going to kill you." 

"I love you too, Arty," I mumbled into her hair. 

Then she handed me a small compass. It had a hinged cover, with a picture of us on the inside of the lid. 

I slipped it into my pocket, pulling her into my arms. 

I kissed her with all the love in the world, because I knew it could be the last time I could for a long while. 

Artemis blushed deeply when we broke the kiss. 

I suited up and sat back down on the bed. 

My wife and I exchanged talk of sweet nothings and loving kisses for the remainder of the hour. 

The door burst open, and I knew the hour was up. 

We exchanged 'I love you's, and I felt a stab at my heart as the tears slid down my wife's face. 

I was silent as they dragged me off to the dark crevice that had opened up in the centre of the Council Room. 

I was silent still as I was thrown into the ominous pit. 

As I flew down the long fall, I finally understood what deafening silence meant. 

Silence became unbearable. I couldn't stand it. It was like I was the only thing in existence. 

Then I remembered the pack and pulled out an iPod. 

Monsters would be attacking me left and right anyway.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I fell back on our-my bed and cried. 

I cried, and cried, and cried until I couldn't anymore. 

I know it sounds cliche, but at first, I just wanted Percy out of my life, and now I felt as though I couldn't live without him. 

There was a long silence, and the only change was the light through the curtain. 

Then there was a knock on the door, and the door creaked open. 

"Lady Artemis?" A voice asked, stepping into my view. "What's so wrong that you haven't moved for days? You haven't gone to council meetings, you haven't answered my prayers; you've been dead to the world for nearly a month." 

"He's gone," I croaked. "They made us marry, then we fell in love. Then they banished him to Tartarus." 

I looked up at her. "I loved him, Thalia. I loved him and they took him away from me." 

"Artemis, he's going to come back for you, you know that. If you love them, let them go. That's what people say," Thalia took a deep breath. "If he does love you, as you say, he will come back for you." 

"What if he finds someone else?" I asked shakily. 

Thalia hugged me. "Percy is the god of loyalty, Artemis. He loves you, and he would never cheat on you. He wouldn't want you to become a sad, dependent girl." 

I hugged my lieutenant, thanking her for the supportive words. 

I showered and changed before getting something to eat. 

A council meeting was called, and I went. 

They were shocked to see me. 

"Artemis, what are you doing here?" Athena asked. 

"I am an Olympian goddess. It is my duty to attend these meetings even if I despise the other members of this council," I answered disdainfully. 

Ares scoffed. "It was just another man, Artemis. I could help you get over him." 

I shot an arrow where the sun doesn't shine. A small target, but I hit it nonetheless. 

"Do you love Aphrodite?" I asked. 

"What?" The war god responded, shocked by the question. 

"You don't. None of you has had romantic feelings for another person that doesn't involve bedding them," I spat. 

"None of you know what real love is. None of you has deep emotion, so you can't tell me to get over it. You don't even know what it feels like!" I ranted. 

I disappeared in a cloud of smoke. 

Collapsing back on my bed, I pulled the covers up and grasped the locket, closing my eyes. 

The door slammed open, and I summoned the first weapon I could think of, jumping up and spinning to point the pistol at my intruder. 

Ares put his hands behind his head. "Yo, yo, yo, chill girl. We all just thought if you fucked someone new then you'd be over your hubby and be back to normal." 

He raises his brow. "Since when do you use a gun?" 

"Since now," I answered, pulling the trigger and watching as the celestial bronze bullet pierced his head, and he fell back. 

The thick-skulled bastard survived the headshot. I sighed and snapped my fingers, the war god appearing in my brother's temple. 

Shortly after, Aphrodite stormed in, screaming. 

"You killed him!" The love goddess shrieked. "You killed Ares! How could you? You know I like him!" 

"In bed. You like him when you're in bed with him," I corrected. 

Aphrodite charged at me, and I pointed the gun between her eyes. "He'll reform and come back. You get him back. You were pissed the man I'm in love with didn't want to sleep with you and complained. Because of you, I may never get to see my husband again." 

I shuddered. "I didn't attack you after you had my lover banished to Tartarus, yet you attack me after I send your fuckbuddy to reform, which should take a month at most." 

By then I was quaking. 

I dropped the gun, tears leaking out the corner of my eyes. "Get out." 

"Artemis...I'm sorry..." she trailed off. "I said get out!" I screamed at her. 

I blinked, and she was gone. 

I hid the gun under my pillow and took a nap. 

When I awoke, Hermes was smiling down at me. 

I jumped out of bed, my gun aimed between his eyes. 

The god of thieves rushed forward, grabbing and squeezing my wrist. 

I grunted in pain and dropped the weapon. 

Hermes kicked it away and held my hands above my head. 

"You want this, don't you, love?" He whispered. 

I kneed him in the balls. "Don't call me that or touch me." 

I grabbed the gun and fired it into his shoulder, my aim thrown off by the dagger in my gut. 

I groaned and pulled it out, tossing it into the wall. 

I stumbled into the bathroom to wash the wound, my sight becoming unfocused. 

Breathing deeply, I grabbed a bottle of nectar and spilt it over the wound. 

I put gauze over it, paying no mind to the fact that the wound hadn't completely healed. 

I looked over at Percy's hoodie on my bed. 

I slipped it on and drifted in and out of sleep full of nightmares. 

As I rose from the sleepless night, I heard someone moving around outside and grabbed the gun from under my pillow. 

I slowly moved out to the living room finding Aphrodite sitting on the couch. 

"What are you doing here?" I demanded. "I thought about what you said," the love goddess shivered. "What I did was wrong. As the goddess of love, I shouldn't've separated you and Percy because of what I wanted." 

"You apologized," I said. "Now leave." 

Aphrodite sighed and walked out the door. 

I wouldn't be able to forgive her until I was with Percy again. 

I felt a pang in my heart and took a deep breath. 

This was going to be a long time, no matter the actual length. 

From then on, it was the same schedule. 

1) wake up 

2) bat away whatever intruders of my palace 

3) food 

4) shooting practice 

5) change the bandage on the wound that wouldn't close 

6) polish gun and hide under the pillow 

7) try to sleep 

From time to time, there were minor changes, but they were minuscule and of no importance to me. 

One day, a meeting marked urgent had been notified. 

I groaned and got out of bed, changing into fresh clothes as I read the date. 

It had been 9 months since I had last seen Percy. 

I sighed and appeared in the council room, where there was a standoff between the Olympian's and the forces of Tartarus, one of which I recognized as none other than   
the husband of yours truly.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Percy PoV_**

It had been a long few months, down in Tartarus. 

I had almost immediately been picked up by TF, short for Tartarus's forces. 

"Perseus," The general had said. "You believe in our cause, yet you refuse to fight for it. What do you want?" 

"Protection," I coughed. "My wife. Her hunters. A couple of other friends." 

"Deal," The general had said. I later learned his name was Jeff. 

Then I ended up here on Olympus, more specifically the council room. 

I saw my wife. She looked tired. 

She saw me, and I smiled. 

She looked like she just wanted a hug. 

I put my hood up and stepped to the front of the crowd, clearing my throat. "Attention! To those who wish to avoid the wrath of the forces of Tartarus, you may join us now. You will not be punished, and may choose to not fight." 

"Who are you?" Zeus demanded. 

"Why," I said. "I'm the moon's lover. Speaking of which, your loved ones will be protected, whether they're family or not. Mind you, we don't think you're all bad people, we just think you have a sucky leadership system." 

Artemis understood what this meant and ran over. 

Apollo fired an arrow with enhanced speed and a cement block tip. 

I held Artemis and caught the arrow, throwing it back at him before flashing away. 

Artemis yanked my hood back and kissed me. 

I held her waist, and her arms went around my neck as we kissed. 

Pulling out of the kiss, my lover sunk into my hug, her eyes shut. 

I kissed the top of her head, then felt a wetness. But it was above her waist. 

"Artemis, did anyone stab you?" I asked. My wife nodded. "Hermes tried to rape me after Ares failed, and when I shot him he threw the knife at me to knock off my aim." 

I held her protectively. "I'm gonna kill those bastards, but let's fix you up first, okay?" 

Artemis closed her eyes, and I carried her to my bedroom. 

I laid her down and she took off her shirt. 

I removed the gauze and tossed it in the trash, grabbing the necessary medical supplies. 

I muttered a thanks to my superiors for requiring first aid in my training. 

After finding the shard of metal in my wife's gut, digging it out, disinfecting the wound, and bandaging it, I put the medical kit back. 

Artemis put on her shirt and grabbed my hand. 

"Percy, I left some stuff back at Olympus," she said. 

I smiled. "Have you taken a look at the dresser?" 

Artemis bounded over to the furniture and dug around for something. 

She arose victoriously, my hoodie in hand. 

I chuckled as she put it on, the garment far too large for her. 

She waved her arms around, the sleeves flapping wildly. I grinned and pulled her into a hug. 

"Come on, Goofball. I wanna show you around," I said affectionately. 

Artemis rolled the sleeves up to a functioning length and we were on our way. 

As we stepped out the front door, I explained to her about the house always looking cosy but expanding to fit the needs of those living in the house. 

**_Artemis PoV_ **

As we walked around the place, I realized it was much like Olympus, but the citizens looked kind of different...they smiled much more. 

A man walked up to us. "Percy! Is this the girl you've been holding out for?" 

Percy nodded. "Artemis, this is Jeff, one of my fellow generals. Jeff, this is my wife, Artemis." 

"Ah, so nice to finally meet the lovely lady this man's been waiting for," Jeff greeted. 

"Mind you," he warned. "Lots of girls have their eyes on your husband. He's spoken of you like the most incredible woman in the universe-" 

Percy cut him off. "She is. At least to me." I blushed slightly. 

The general cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the other girls might not be so nice to you, and they'll go after Percy. There's one named Ariana, a real player. You'll know it's her because everyone'll drool over her. Except for Percy. We all thought he was making you up, and he was just asexual but embarrassed about it." 

Percy shrugged, and I smiled when he kissed my temple. 

"Well, Jeff," Percy said. "I have my lover. I don't care." 

"Have a nice day, you two," The general said before leaving. 

The next general we met wasn't as nice. 

I was so glad for the oversized hoodie when I caught him leering at me. 

Percy slung an arm around my shoulder, pulling me close. 

"Get lost, Brett," my husband snarled. "I just got my wife back, and you're sure as hell not going to lay a finger on her."

"I was just looking, man, chill," the bastard defended. 

"If I don't like it when you disrespect people in general, what makes you think I'll be fine with you disrespecting my loved one?" Percy asked. "Besides, shouldn't you be with your girlfriend?" 

A blonde lady wearing too-small booty shorts and an undersized, cut-too-short crop top walked up to us. 

"Talking about me?" She asked flirtatiously. 

"Yeah," Percy said. "I was telling your boyfriend to stop leering at my wife." 

"Loosen up a little, Percy," she stepped closer, a hand on my husband's chest. "I could help you with that." 

Percy was leaning backwards, brushing her hand away. "I'll pass. I'm happy, I have my wife back." 

The blonde turned her attention to me. "So you're Artemis?" She accused. "The one that Percy's been using as an excuse to not sleep with me?" 

"She's not an excuse," Percy interrupted. "Artemis is a person that I'm very much in love with, and nothing you say it do will change that, so just stop bothering us." 

Ariana huffed and stormed off with Brett in tow. 

Percy's hand slipped off my shoulder, and he took my hand. 

I looked up at him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, Arty," my husband murmured. 

"I love you too, Percy," I mumbled into his chest as I hugged him. 

"Artemis?" A familiar voice called. 

I spun around to see my hunters. 

"Girls!" I exclaimed. 

They all smiled. 

"Hi, Lady Artemis!" They greeted. 

Percy stepped back and I was dog piled upon once again. 

Through the mass of arms and legs, I was able to see a man approach Percy, seemingly angry. 

Then the man pulled out a weapon and struck Percy in the head. 

Percy punched the man square in the jaw, sending him flying before stumbling into the wall, then crumpling to the ground. 

I quickly wormed my way out from under the pile of bodies and ran over to Percy, kneeling down next to him. "Percy? Percy, can you hear me?" I asked. "Arty," he mumbled. 

I sighed and flashed us back to Percy's house, sitting him on the bed. 

After examining his head, I gathered that his skull was fractured, and he was bleeding heavily. 

I did what I could to staunch the bleeding and wrapped his head so the fracture didn't worsen. I was not going to lose my Percy again. "Arty," he croaked. 

I laid down next to him and snuggled into his chest. 

He smiled faintly. 

"I love you," I murmured. 

"I love you too," he coughed. 

"If it gets worse," I mumbled, "I'm going to get you some help." 

Percy closed his eyes, holding me tight. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I groaned as I woke from my nightmare. 

Artemis, who had been sound asleep, was wide awake now, sitting up. 

"Good morning, love," I mumbled. 

Artemis kissed my cheek and checked my bandage. 

"What's wrong?" I asked when the ichor drained from her face. 

My vision was becoming hazier by the second, and my head was fuzzy. 

"I don't feel good," I mumbled, slipping into unconsciousness.


	17. Chapter 17

**_Artemis PoV_ **

Percy passed out, falling atop me. 

I crawled out from under him, praying for someone to come help, Percy. 

A teenage boy walked into the room with urgency. 

"Who are you, and what are you doing with Percy?" He asked. 

"I'm his wife, Artemis. He's injured. Who are you?" I responded. 

"I'm Dylan, one of Percy's soldiers. I heard someone praying for help for him, so here I am," the teen responded. 

"Are you a doctor too? Percy said medical training was normal," I questioned. 

Dylan nodded. "Where's his injury?" 

"He's got a fractured skull and he's bleeding heavily," I answered. 

Percy groaned, rolling over. 

"Dyl? What're you doing here?" My husband asked. 

"Dude, you need medical attention. I'm here to help," Dylan responded. 

"I'll need your help," he told me. "I can handle the medical stuff, but I need you to keep him still." 

I crawled into my husband's lap, nuzzling into his chest. 

Percy smiled and wrapped me in a hug. 

Dylan injected a clear serum in Percy's neck, then began to work on my husband's head. 

When he had finished, Dylan stood and bid me adieu. 

"Till next time," he said gentlemanly. 

"What makes you think you'll see me again?" I asked. 

"You're my boss's wife," he answered. "You'll be his date at all the events. It'll help ward off all of the girls chasing after Percy, and he'll be much happier." 

The soldier looked over at my dazed husband. "You should know that he's been completely faithful to you in your absence. Your husband is a good man." 

I nodded, and he left. 

Percy squeezed my hand and kissed my cheek. 

I smiled. "I think you should rest, love." 

"Only if you stay with me," Percy mumbled. 

"I wouldn't want to do anything else," I murmured in his ear. 

Percy laid down, and I snuggled into his side. 

I smiled, closing my eyes as Percy kissed the top of my head, wrapping his arms around me. 

I awoke the next morning still snuggled into my lover's side. 

Percy was still sleeping, but his eyelids were fluttering. I kissed his cheek, crawling onto his chest. 

"Mmmmhh. Good morning, Goofball," Percy mumbled groggily. 

I smiled and rolled off him, sitting up. "Good morning, love," I responded. 

"Do you like that nickname?" Percy asked. "Goofball?" 

I nodded, blushing slightly. "I should probably change your bandage." 

"Nah," Percy declined. "The bandages here are made so they stay fresh due to some magic thingie." 

Percy then took me into his arms and held me tight. "I missed you so much." 

I blushed. "I missed you too." 

"Breakfast?" He asked. 

"That would be good," I answered. 

We got up and got dressed, me donning the oversized hoodie I claimed as my own. 

As we stepped out, hand in hand, people stopped and stared. 

"Why's everyone staring?" I asked. 

"Because I haven't been seen with a girl since I got here, and I'm suddenly out walking around with one," my husband responded, kissing my cheek. 

He led me into a hole in the wall place. 

"Hi Alex," Percy greeted. "Alex, this is my wife, Artemis. Artemis, this is Jeff's wife, Alex. She runs this place." 

I nodded. "Nice to meet you, Alex." 

Alex smiled. "Nice to meet you too, now let me show you to your table. I've heard so many good things about you." 

After we had ordered, I rested my head on my husband's shoulder. 

Percy rested his head on mine. "What's bothering you?" 

"Nothing," I said. "Everything. I don't know." 

"Everything will be fine," Percy squeezed my hand. "I promise." 

After we had finished breakfast and were back at the house, I sunk into my lover's chest. 

"Is it wrong that I just want to stay right here forever with you?" He asked. 

I smiled. "No, I want it too." 

With that, Percy carried me back to bed, kicking the door shut. 

"Percy," I began, my head on his chest. "Since we aren't part of Olympus anymore, is our marriage valid?" 

"Maybe not to them, but if it makes you feel better," Percy dropped to a knee. 

"Will you marry me again, Artemis?" He asked. 

I chuckled and nodded. 

Percy took my hand and we appeared at another hole in the wall place. 

"General Perseus, What brings you to a place like this?" The store clerk asked. 

"Well, my wife and I were married on Olympus, and we just wanted to make sure it was official here too," he answered. 

The store clerk smiled and took us to a room where a lady performed the ceremony, my husband and I kissed, and he took us home. 

Percy held me tight, kissing my cheek. 

I smiled, resting my head on his chest, when a crisp, white envelope appeared. 

I sighed, pulling out of my husband's hug and reaching for the letter. 

After reading what was written, I paled. 

Percy hugged me from behind. "Everything alright, love?" 

I shook my head. My lover took the letter and set it down on the nightstand. "I'm only going to read it if you want me to." 

"No need," I murmured. "It just says my 48 hours is up, and I am now disgraced from Olympus. I've been stripped of my powers and immortality. They've disowned me." 

Percy kissed my cheek. "I can get you back your immortality, if you want. I'm not sure about the rest." 

"I'd like that. My family disowned me, but I still have you. As we'd both be immortals, I could have that forever," I nuzzled into his chest. Percy smiled and kissed the top of my head. He muttered an ancient spell, and I groaned, slumping into his chest. 

Percy held me, kissing the top of my head, as the blood changed to ichor. 

After about five minutes, Percy mumbled, "It should be done now." 

I nicked my finger on a knife and watched as a drop of ichor formed. 

Percy smiled. I put the knife away and licked the little blood droplet. 

My husband wrapped his arms around me and flopped down on the bed. I snuggled into his chest. 

"You're a good pillow," I commented. 

My lover chuckled, kissing my forehead. 

After thinking for a moment, I mumbled, "There's someone outside the door." 

Percy sighed. "It's your hunters." 

My eyes widened. "They don't know we're together. 

"Ah, poo," he sighed. 

Percy kissed my cheek, pulling me into a hug. 

"I would understand if they didn't like me," my husband reasoned. "You're the closest thing they have to a mom, and here I am taking you away to do who knows what." 

"You'll be fine," I promised. "You're the opposite of what they despise, and they'll see that." 

Percy opened the door, faced with arrows flying toward him. 

We dodged the projectiles and I whistled, getting the attention of my hunters. "Girls, stop!" I ordered. 

"But, Lady Artemis, the male is invading your personal space!" Phoebe argued. 

I shrugged. "And as my husband, he's allowed to do such a thing." 

"What?!" They exclaimed, shocked. "But that was on Olympus! You can't be serious." 

I nodded. 

"Wait," one asked, "Were you just doing the dirty with him?!" 

I blushed deeply, shaking my head. "No! Of course not! I still have morals." 

Dylan opened the door to the living room. "Hey, Perce-" 

He stopped when he saw the girls. "Uh, sorry to intrude." 

Bows and knives were pointed at him. "Who are you!?" My hunters demanded. "I'm Dylan," he answered plainly. "And I have a panic attack condition that gets dangerous, so if you could stop pointing your weapons at me, that would be great."

In response to that, the huntresses fired at him. 

I gasped, watching as the soldier's eyes turned solid red. 

He growled, jumping toward my hunters. 

There was a collective scream, and they all started running. 

Percy grabbed Dylan as he was about to do the same to Thalia. 

My husband dragged his soldier to a   
separate room, stepping out about a half-hour later. 

Dylan walked up to Thalia and delivered a heartfelt apology. 

After he had finished, Thalia nodded. "It wasn't your fault, really. You had warned us." 

Dylan bowed and left. 

"You told him to say that," my hunters accused Percy. 

My husband shook his head. "No. He's just got his head on right. Surprising, considering the hell of a life he's had. Father dropped him into the pit because he was a shrimp. Dyl never was pissed at the bastard." 

I smacked the back of his head. "Language! Some of my hunters aren't old enough to hear such words." 

My hunters snickered and left, but Thalia stayed behind. 

"What's up, Thals?" Percy asked. 

"You really didn't tell him to apologize?" She asked. 

Percy nodded. "He did it of his own accord." 

Then Thalia turned to me. "Are we still bound to our maiden vows?" 

I shook my head. "I would hope you still keep some of the morals I've taught you." 

Thalia nodded and left. I took Percy back to bed, locking the door. 

"Now that they're gone," I murmured, not finishing my thought. 

Instead, I was kissing Percy.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I locked the door to the bedroom and turned back to Percy. 

"I'm horny," I stated plainly. "Do something." 

Percy kissed me hard on the lips, pinning my arms above my head against the wall. 

I moaned into his mouth, and he carried me back to the bed. 

He relieved me of my shirt and discarded his own before kissing down my neck. 

I moaned, but was cut off by a pounding on the door. 

Percy sighed and got off me, handing me my shirt. 

I slipped it on, and Percy answered the door. 

He quickly backed away. "It's for you." 

I found that it was Phoebe, complaining that Thalia had gone on a date with Dylan and not returned that night. 

"They didn't have sex, if that's what you're wondering," Percy said. "Dylan would wait." 

"If that's all, Phoebe, I have more   
important things to do," I said. 

"Like what?" She asked. "Screwing?" 

I smiled. "You're saying that mine having sex with my husband is of more importance than this conversation. I guess I'll go do that then." 

Phoebe's mouth hung open as I closed and locked the door. 

That night, Percy passionately made love to me. 

I awoke on his chest the next morning, naked. 

Percy kissed my forehead. "Did you enjoy last night?" 

I kissed him. "Nnnnh, Yes. Very much so." 

Percy sighed when the doorbell rang. 

"I'm definitely gonna have to do something about that," he decided. 

My lover kissed my cheek before throwing on a shirt and a pair of shorts and answering the door. 

He came back with an arrow in each of his shoulders. 

Still naked, I crawled into his lap and removed the arrows, patching up his shoulders. 

"Anything else I can do to make you feel better?" I asked. 

Percy shrugged. "You're already naked, sitting in my lap. We already had sex, and I can't really do much of anything right now. A kiss would be nice." 

"You're so lucky I'm in love with you," I murmured, pecking his lips. 

Percy grinned. "I love you too, Arty." 

He got a strange look on his face, like he was thinking. 

"I just remembered!" He exclaimed. 

I cocked my head. 

Percy reached over to the nightstand. I put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down. "You can't strain your shoulders, love." 

"Please? Just this one thing?" He asked. 

I sighed, sitting back and allowing him to grab what he was reaching for. 

It was a small box. 

With a ring inside. 

"I know you weren't ever much of a jewellery person, but I wanted to get you a new ring anyway," he said, opening the box. 

My husband slipped the plain silver ring on my finger. 

"I know it's not bedazzled..." Percy trailed off. 

In response, I kissed him. "I love it," I murmured. 

"As much as you love me?" He asked. 

"I could never love anything as much as love you," I mumbled into his neck. 

Percy smiled into my hair. 

"I don't understand," I complained. "You're so nice and sweet and cuddly. But you're also hot and dominant and sexy. How?" 

Percy laughed. "Do you want me to be nice and cuddly when we have sex? The closest thing to that is when I make love to you, which is the only thing we've done so far." 

"There are other ways to have sex than to make love?" I asked, feeling a slight blush crawling up my cheeks. 

Percy nodded, whispering naughty things in my ear. 

I gasped. Such things sounded so lewd, yet at the same time, they were arousing. 

"Someone's been turned on by the thought of naughty things," he whispered huskily, his fingers brushing my core. 

I let out a small whimper, pleasure and need coursing through me. 

Percy grinned, kissing my neck. 

I led him to the shower. 

It's a good thing there's a safety rail. 

After a very long shower, Percy carried me back to the bed, slipping a nightgown over my head. 

I fell asleep in my husband's arms, 

The next morning, I woke up and Percy wasn't there. 

I got out of bed, rubbing my eyes. I suddenly felt my lover's arms around me. 

"I just went to the bathroom, love," he murmured in my ear. 

I nodded and allowed him to lead me back to bed. He cuddled with me, and the next time I woke up he was there. 

That morning, Percy sat up and groaned, looking at the calendar. 

"What's the matter?" I asked. 

"The pre-battle party is tonight. Then tomorrow my unit takes on one of Zeus's hired sectors." 

"You're not leaving me again," I said adamantly. Percy smiled. "Wasn't planning on it." I kissed his cheek. 

"Now," he groaned. "Let's get dressed for the party. It's a formal event." 

We took showers separately, or we never would've left the room. 

Percy dressed in a tuxedo with the classic black jacket, pants, and dress shoes. He wore a royal blue dress shirt and a silver tie. 

He had a dress for me. It was silver with flairs of blue at the bottom, and there were black earrings. 

We arrived at the party a few minutes before it started. 

A blur of faces and introductions later, we were seated, and a man was on stage talking. 

The whole event was a blur to me. The only thing I was really aware of was that Percy held my hand the whole time. 

As the party was winding down Percy led me away from the party, back to our house. 

He kicked the door shut and kissed me softly. 

I melted into the kiss, my arms wrapping around his neck. 

Percy's arms were around my waist as he kissed me. 

When I pulled away, breathless, I rested my head on my husband's chest. 

"You better not die," I murmured. 

Percy smiled. "I love you too. I'll be fine. Besides, I have your armour suit. It's really funny, because I wear normal clothes over it, and all my enemies think I have no armour." 

My lover facepalmed. "I forgot that I got one for you." Percy handed me a suit. 

"It has a magic seal instead of being skintight," he said. 

I looked at him curiously. 

"I don't want anybody perving on my girl," my husband explained. 

I blushed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Percy smiled. 

He cleared his throat. "So, um, you'll be sniping from a tower at the camp we set up, and we only have one doctor, so if someone just has a gash on their arm or something, you'll deal with that." 

I nodded. "As long as you're with me at night." 

He kissed my cheek again. 

"It'll be a long day tomorrow. We should get some rest," Percy mumbled in my ear. 

I changed into pyjamas and crawled into bed, snuggling into my husband's chest. 

"Good night, Artemis. I love you," he mumbled in my hair. 

"I love you too, Percy," I murmured into his chest. "Good night." 

With that, I fell asleep. I awoke in the morning to a kiss on the lips. 

I sighed and got up, stumbling into the bathroom to take a shower. 

When I got out, Percy wrapped me in a towel and kissed the top of my head. "Good morning, Arty." 

"Good morning, Percy," I murmured before getting dressed. 

He handed me a burrito and kissed my cheek before tending to something else. 

Have you noticed that I'm not a morning person? 

I tossed the burrito wrapper and grabbed my pack, following Percy out the door. 

He took my hand. "As soon as we get on the jet you can go back to sleep, love." I nodded, covering my mouth as I yawned. 

I heard a soldier make a sexual comment about me and kicked him in the crotch. 

Percy and the other soldiers snickered. 

My husband then smacked him on the back of the head. "I told you to be respectful." 

The jet arrived, and Percy guided me to a window seat in the back, sitting next to me. 

I promptly fell asleep on his shoulder.


	19. Chapter 19

**_Artemis PoV_ **

I was shaken awake by my lover what felt like seconds later. 

"Sleep well?" He asked. 

I nodded. 

"Good. Time to get off," he kissed my temple. 

Percy produced a small square of fabric and dropped it in an open area. 

He muttered something I didn't quite catch, and a tent popped up. 

Apparently, all the buildings were stored like that. 

I checked out the sniper tower and tested out some of the bows. 

After bouncing around a bit, I slid down the rope and found Percy at the bottom. 

"I was about to come to get you," he said. "You've been up there for nearly three hours!" 

I laughed at his expression. 

Percy showed me where the medical tent was, and we went back to our tent. 

It was much bigger on the inside. 

I showered and flopped down on the bed, rolling over and snuggling into my husband's chest when I felt his arms wrap around me. 

"We should have a safety question, in case someone impersonates one of us," I murmured. 

"Oh yeah?" Percy kissed the top of my head. "Well mine could be 'what was the first artwork you found me working on?'" 

"The nasal facilities of a sturgeon," I responded. "Where do I like to be kissed?" 

Percy nuzzled the spot behind my left ear. "You like to be kissed right here. The first time I kissed you there was the first night I slept in the same bed as you. I had made you a painting, and it made you sad because you couldn't see your hunters." 

He kissed the spot behind my ear and held me tightly. 

I pecked him on the lips and rested my head on his chest as I fell asleep. 

I was awoken by a kiss on the forehead. 

"Suit up, love. Our shift is up soon," Percy mumbled against my skin. 

I showered and changed into the armour suit. 

Percy pecked me on the lips and grabbed his pack, running out to meet his troops. 

I climbed up the rope to the top of the sniper tower to find that instead of bows, there were actual guns for sniping. 

I shrugged and grabbed the one with the longest range. 

After messing around with it for a while, I saw a soldier with an Olympus uniform headed toward the camp. 

I shot him straight in the chest, and he flew back out of sight. 

They had some strange bullets. After a long day with not much action, I slid back down the rope and headed back to my tent. 

I dropped my bag and walked into the bathroom. 

I showered, wrapping myself in a towel before stepping out to the rest of the bathroom. 

The sudden sensation of Percy's lips on my skin made me gasp. 

"When did you get here?" I asked. 

"While you were in the shower," he   
answered. 

"And you didn't join me?" I inquired in a teasing voice. 

Percy smiled into my neck. 

Goosebumps rose in my skin as he spoke. "Would you like me to make it up to you now? The tent is soundproof. Nobody will be interrupting us." 

"I think I'll stick with a little less for now. Don't want to be getting pregnant on the battlefield," I murmured in his ear. 

Percy sighed, kissing my forehead. "You spoil me too much, now look what I've become." 

I smiled and changed into my pyjamas, sitting in my husband's lap on the bed. 

I grabbed his face, kissing him hard on the lips. 

The kiss transformed from a hungry one into one of love and passion. 

Eventually, I pulled away, Percy pouting. 

"Shouldn't you be strategizing, General?" I whispered. 

"It'd be a lot easier if my incredible wife wasn't distracting me."

I smiled and laid down, resting my head in his lap. 

Percy kissed my forehead and told me good night before working on a hologram. 

I awoke to the sound of an alarm clock, and looked to see that it was a few minutes before I usually awoke. I slammed the off button and looked up to find Percy asleep, the hologram device still in his hand. His other was on my back. 

I pecked him on the lips, and my lover's eyes fluttered open. 

"Time to get up, Percy," I murmured. Percy grumbled and got out of bed. We suited up, my husband kissed my forehead, and we headed to our separate stations. 

About halfway through another day of nothing happening, I was called down to tend to a soldier. 

"Hello Dylan," I greeted. "What wound am I stitching up?" 

He chuckled, rolling up his sleeve to reveal a deep cut. 

I sat down next to him and I started him talking about how the war was going as I sanitized the gash. 

When the soldier finished his report, I asked him about Thalia. 

As he fumbled with his words, I finished stitching and bandaging the wound. 

Shortly after, a bell indicating the arrival of enemy troops rang. 

I scurried up to the top of my tower and began to fire my weapon. 

Movement in the corner of my eye caught my attention. 

Someone else was climbing up the rope. I grabbed a serrated knife and looked down to see a hooded figure was already most of the way up the rope. 

I shot at him, but the bullets just bounced off the cloak. 

I began to cut at the rope, but the figure grabbed my wrist. 

He climbed up onto the platform and twisted my wrist until I dropped the knife. 

It fell all the way down to the ground. 

"Who are you?" I demanded. 

The figure laughed, and I attempted to kick him in the crotch. 

He caught my leg and threw it so I lost my balance, falling into the fence of the platform. 

The figure snapped the remaining rope and let it fall to the ground. 

"Now," he shrugged off his cloak. "Why don't we have some fun?" 

He gagged me and tied my hands to the ceiling. 

The Olympian Special Ops Soldier, more 

commonly known as one of Zeus's hitmen, advanced toward me. 

I kicked him in the chest, and he almost fell into the hole. Sadly, he did not. 

The soldier growled and backhanded me across the face. 

He removed my gag. "I wanna hear you scream when I steal your maidenhood." 

"I don't have it," I spat at him. 

The hitman hit me again. "Who took it from you?" 

"The man standing behind you," I laughed. He spun around and fell, his leg having been grabbed by my husband, who's arm was sticking through the entrance hole. 

The unconscious soldier was dragged through the hole, and Percy hoisted himself up to the platform. 

My lover untied me and kissed my forehead. "Are you alright?" 

I kissed his cheek. "Yeah. You got here before he was able to do anything, as you may have heard." 

Percy brushed my lip, his thumb golden when he pulled away. 

He tied another rope around the top and let it drop to the ground before grabbing my waist and sliding down. 

We made our way back to the tent, and I spotted the hitman. 

I walked over, and as he was in the midst of making a snide remark, I kicked him in the crotch. Percy smiled. 

"Better?" He asked when we reached the tent. 

I nodded. 

Percy zipped up the flap and pulled me into his lap. 

After he finished cleaning up my lip, he pecked my cheek. 

I snuggled into his chest. "Thank you, Percy." 

He wrapped me in a hug and wished me good night before I fell asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**_Percy PoV_ **

The alarm woke me, and I quickly silenced it. 

I woke my wife and kissed her good morning. 

We suited up, and I told her to be safe before running off to battle. 

Facing off with some of Ares's offspring proved not very difficult. 

Though I got a cut on my cheek, my opponents were reforming, so I believe it was safe to say I won those fights. I arrived back at the tent and showered, stepping out to find Artemis napping in the love seat. 

I pecked her forehead, and my wife's eyes fluttered open. 

She spotted my cut and made me sit down. 

She straddled my waist and cleaned up the wound before stitching it up and kissing it. 

I smiled. "Thanks, love," I murmured into her neck. Artemis flopped down onto the bed, and I laid down next to her, kissing the spot behind her ear. 

Artemis let out a sound similar to that of a cat's purr. 

I kissed her softly on the lips until we fell asleep. 

I was shaken awake by my wife. "Percy," she hissed. "Someone's outside." 

**_Artemis PoV_**

We suited up and grabbed our guns, and Percy got an idea. 

He sat down in the love seat and I straddled his waist, kissing him. 

The flap was torn open, and the person cleared their throat. 

"We've come to demol-"the attacker stopped when he saw us. 

He cleared his throat again. "Um, you need to stop. If you don't, um..." 

Percy shot him straight in the head, then went back to kissing me. 

We took down all the intruders and tended to our comrades, then headed up the sniper tower, shooting away at the oncoming troops. 

A soldier started firing back up at us, and a stray bullet caught me in the neck. 

Percy hit the auto shoot button and crawled over to me, tending to my wounds. 

The last thing I saw before passing out was movement on the rope that connected the sniper tower to the ground. 

What felt like the longest nap ever later, I woke up. 

Percy was sketching something, my head rested in his lap. 

I groaned and tried to sit up, to no avail. 

Percy kissed my forehead. "Shhhhhh, don't talk, you'll reopen your wound." 

He set down the sketch and slid down so he lay next to me. 

I kissed his cheek. "I love you too," he mumbled. The next few days was a lot of cuddling. 

After about a week, Percy checked my wound to find it fully healed. 

"Okay," my husband declared. "The wound has healed." 

In response to that, I crawled into his lap and kissed him. Breathless, I pulled away. My lover smiled, kissing my cheek. 

I snuggled into his chest and closed my eyes, drifting back off. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I awoke with Artemis on my chest. 

She sat up and kissed my cheek. 

"I love you," she murmured. "I love you too," I kissed her temple. My communicator beeped and I sighed. 

"That was the strategy head. He wants to see us in an hour," I explained. 

We got up, dressed, and ate breakfast before heading to the strategy building. 

"Sup, Joe," I greeted. 

He chuckled. "I assume the lovely lady is your wife." 

I nodded, squeezing her hand. 

"We need someone to infiltrate the Olympians' security. I know you hate them, and you probably don't wanna go back there, but you two are our best shot at secret agents because you know the place the best," Joe explained. "If you choose to accept, you will be briefed on further detail." 

"I'm okay with it if my wife is," I responded. Artemis nodded. 

"Alright," Joe continued. "Jeff will be heading the operation, and you know where to find him." 

I laughed and showed Artemis to the bar, where Jeff was downing what looked like his seventeenth shot. 

"I will never understand how you have such a high tolerance for alcohol," I muttered, shaking my head. 

"So you two accepted then?" He asked, downing another shot. 

I nodded. 

He tossed some cash on the table and led us to a briefing room in another building. 

After he explained the details, we got ready to head to the mortal world. 

For Artemis, the only necessary change to her looks was a change in eye colour. 

For me, it was just about everything. 

When we were done, Artemis had blue eyes. Her alias was Alexa, my wife. 

I had orange hair, brown eyes, a scar along my jaw, and orders not to smirk or grin in public. My alias was Anthony. 

I pecked my wife's lips and we headed to the apartment in Manhattan. 

It was massive, especially since there were only two of us. 

We set up all the cameras except for in the bedroom, of course -and went to bed. 

I awoke in the morning with my lover's head on my chest. 

We got up and ate breakfast. 

Our orders were to wait for them to come to us. 

Artemis sat in my lap and we made out until there was a knock on the door. 

Artemis bit my ear and stood, answering the door. 

"Anthony!" She called. "There's an immortal at the door!" 

I came to the door, opening it all the way. 

"Please, come in," I said. 

Hermes nodded and followed Artemis inside, sitting on the couch. 

I sat in the love seat facing him, while Artemis sat in my lap. 

Artemis had orders to act lovestruck and sexual, while I was supposed to be the dominant man, who's wife was more of a pet. 

Acting like this would make it impossible for anyone to realize it was us. 

Artemis was kissing at my neck and   
teething my ear as I spoke. 

"So, who are you?" I asked. 

"I'm Hermes, one of the Greek gods. I was sent by my father to greet you. He wishes to have as many powerful allies as possible in the midst of the war." 

"What war?" I asked with fake curiosity. 

"There are other powerful forces of the Greek pantheon trying to overtake Olympus," Hermes explained. 

"Now, who are you?" He inquired. 

"I am Anthony. I do not come from a 'pantheon' as you say. I am a descendant of Chaos," I recited. 

"And what about the pretty little thing in your lap?" He asked. 

"My wife, Alexa," I said coolly. 

Artemis looked up as though just realizing Hermes was still here, then returned to kissing at my neck. 

"Perhaps you could come to Olympus and meet the rest of the Olympian council," Hermes offered. 

I nodded, looking down at my wife. 

"Come, Alexa. We are going to meet the immortals of this place," I said. 

Artemis stood, holding my hand as we followed Hermes. 

Hermes and I made small talk as we rode up the elevator. 

"This is Anthony and Alexa, the immortals that aren't from our pantheon," Hermes introduced. 

"Good to meet the both of you," Zeus began. "We are the Olympian council, of the Greek pantheon. We wish to discuss alliances for an upcoming war." 

"I am a powerful being, but I am a wandering immortal, so I will be of no use in the means of strength in numbers," I spoke calmly. 

"Allies are allies. You may be able to help us, even become integrated into the Olympian society," Zeus offered. 

I nodded. "Perhaps so."


	21. Chapter 21

**_Percy PoV_ **

After a long day of nothing, we headed back to the apartment and scanned for bugs. 

They were everywhere. 

Didn't matter, because we could just mind message. 

If they heard us having sex, that would just further play into our roles. 

I kissed at my wife's neck, biting down. 

She moaned softly, her fingers entangling in my hair. 

I relieved Artemis of her shirt. 

Soon we were both naked, our clothes strewn about the floor. I kissed down her neck, leaving hickies all over her neck and chest before attacking her breasts. 

Artemis was gasping and moaning, overcome by pleasure. 

Artemis arched her back as my lips met her nether regions. She screamed in ecstasy as she came. I slid back up, positioning outside of her. 

My lover's fingers dug into my back as thrust into her. 

I groaned into her neck as I thrust in and out. 

My wife's walls squeezed my cock as she came. 

Hard. 

She screamed, and I groaned as I shot my load into her. 

Artemis passed out, and I collapsed next to her, draping an arm around my lover as fell asleep. 

I awoke in the morning to the knock on the doorframe. 

I'd forgotten to close the door. 

Shit. 

I sat up, rubbing my eyes. 

"Hermes? Never mind, we'll be out in five minutes." 

He nodded and closed the door. 

I kissed my wife's temple. 

"Hermes is here, time to get up."

She groaned, leaning into my chest. 

I snapped my fingers, and we were clean, in fresh clothes. 

I stepped out to the living room with Artemis on my arm. 

"Good morning, Hermes," I greeted. 

"Good morning to both of you. From the looks of it you had a fun night," he grinned, then checked out Artemis. "And an exhausting one for her." 

"Back to Olympus for more discussion of strategy?" I assumed. 

The god nodded, and this time he just flashed us all to Athena's palace before leaving us be. 

We waited in the strategy room, making ourselves comfy. 

By that, I mean I sat down with Artemis on my lap and we started sucking each other's faces off. 

I sensed Athena walking into the room and tapped my wife's ass. 

She moaned into my mouth before her lips trailed down to my neck. 

Athena and I began to discuss strategy, the goddess visibly uncomfortable with my wife's actions. 

"Is my wife making you uncomfortable?" I finally asked. 

Athena blushed and nodded. 

I tapped my wife's ass, murmuring in her ear. 

Artemis shifted so she was sitting with her back pressed up against my chest, looking at Athena. 

"You'll have to excuse my wife," I chuckled. "She's a rather sexual person, especially after I've made love to her." 

Her face contorted for a split second before returning back to normal. 

"So, how have you come up with such unique ideas?" Athena asked. 

I shrugged. "Partially from watching battles, partly my creativity." 

"Mmmmh, Anthony can be extremely creative when he wants," Artemis kissed my cheek. 

I smiled, touching her hand affectionately. 

"That's all for today, Athena, correct?" I inquired. 

Athena nodded and I walked out with Artemis on my arm. 

We headed back to the apartment and Artemis sat down in my lap. 

I pecked her on the lips. 

"She likes you," Artemis muttered. 

"What?" I asked, confused. 

"Athena likes you," Artemis clarified. 

"Why does that matter?" I asked. 

"Because!" Artemis said with the utmost detail. 

I grinned. "You're jealous." 

"Am not!" Artemis lied. 

"You have nothing to worry about, love. So maybe another woman has a crush on me. I don't care. I love one person, and that's you," I promised. Artemis huffed. 

I sighed. "What's the matter? Girls are always flirting with me, you know that." 

"Because she has a crush on you. That's different. She actually likes you. She wants to sleep with you, but she also wants to be with you, and in that sense, I've never had any competition," Artemis explained. 

"Competition?" I asked. "You're wearing a wedding ring that I designed and made for you. You have no competition, love. I feel   
for you, and you only." She grabbed my face and kissed me. 

Then Jeff started to speak in our heads, and Artemis had to pull away. 

'We're going to use Athena's attraction to Percy to get an advantage', Jeff began. 'This is not up for debate. Percy will pretend to be attracted to Athena, and will bed her. In doing so, he'll have slipped a microscopic device into her. The device will make its way up to her brain, and we will then be able to see everything Athena does and thinks. I repeat, this is not up for discussion. '

I sighed. "Moon," I murmured quietly. She looked away. 

'Artemis', I pleaded. 'You know I won't do it unless you're okay with it. Even if you are, do anything to make it up to you.' 

"You're sleeping on the couch until I say otherwise," Artemis snapped. "And don't even think about touching me unless I say so. I want you here at night. Now go." 

I leaned over to kiss her cheek, but my wife pushed me away, Her eyes watered. "Go." 

"I love you," I murmured on my way out, grabbing my jacket. 

Before I knew it, I was standing at my ex-girlfriend's mom's house, knocking on the door. 

Athena was there almost instantly, inviting me inside. 

My orders were to get her to bed, act as I wanted her. 

"So, Anthony, why are you here?" Athena asked. 

"I think you know why," I answered with a smirk. 

I sat down on the couch, Athena next to me. 

"Anthony, I'll be completely honest," she began. "You're wife seems to be all looks, no brains. Why not have both? And with a clueless wife, she'll never realize." 

A pen rolled off the coffee table. "Oh, I'll get that," Athena said. 

She stood up, then bent over so I got a spectacular view of her ass. 

I grabbed it. 

Athena shot up, gasping. 

"Shall we continue this in the bedroom?" I growled seductively. 

The goddess grabbed my hand and led me to her bedroom. 

She closed and locked the door, pulling the curtains closed before turning to me. 

"Take me."


	22. Chapter 22

**_Percy PoV_ **

"Take me," she ordered. 

I stepped forward, grabbing her as I fell back on the bed. 

Athena started kissing me as my hands roamed her body. 

"Anthony!" The goddess gasped as I bit her neck, my finger slipping inside her. 

She let out a loud moan, the virgin goddess feeling stimulation for the first time. 

I shoved the finger deep, making certain the little machine was off my finger and inside Athena. 

I pulled away, growling. "My wife is calling for me." 

"Oh," she said softly. "Will I see you again?" 

"Probably not," I answered as flashed out. 

I immediately stepped into the shower, trying to wash away the dirty feeling. 

I wasn't satisfied until I had rubbed my skin raw and burned my clothes. 

Stepping out of the shower, I winced as I attempted to dry myself off. 

After deciding it wasn't worth it, I slipped on a thin bathrobe and stepped out to the living room. 

I knocked on the door to the bedroom. 

My wife opened the door. 

"What do you want?" Artemis snarled. 

I held my hands up in surrender. "I just wanted to let you know I'm home, I burned my clothes, and I took a long shower." Artemis bit her lip, seeing how sensitive my skin looked. "So you're done then? We can leave?" 

I nodded. 

Artemis grabbed my hand and I flashed us back to our home in Tartarus. 

My lover had me remove the robe, so I stood naked in front of her. 

She gently patted me down with a towel, pecking my lips. 

"Now go put some clothes on," Artemis whispered. 

I clothed myself and returned to the bedroom. "Are we good now?" 

My wife's eyes narrowed, and she touched my neck. 

"She gave you that, didn't she," Artemis accused. 

I nodded. 

"What did you do with her?" My lover questioned. 

"I touched her butt and put one of my fingers inside her," I answered. 

Artemis slapped me. 

I touched my face. "I deserved that." 

"Did you make her cum?" She asked. 

"What?" I asked, confused. 

"Did you make her orgasm?" Artemis asked through gritted teeth. 

"No," I responded. 

"Why did you touch her butt?" My wife interrogated. 

I looked her straight in the eye. "She   
invited me inside, and I sat on the couch. She used her powers to make a pen roll off the table, then she bent over to pick it up so I would look at her butt. My orders were to make her feel as though I wanted her and put in the device. I grabbed her butt and we went to the bedroom." 

"She gave you a love bite," Artemis stated. "You're sleeping in the couch until it goes away. Naturally." 

I nodded. "That's reasonable." 

Artemis leaned over and kissed me. "Now get out of my room." 

I nodded and left to the couch. 

I never brought a blanket to bed, but I always woke up with one draped over me. 

Finally, a month later, the hickey had gone away. 

"Artemis," I mumbled tiredly, seeing her form walking toward me. 

She looked me over and smiled. 

"You're tired," my wife murmured in my ear. 

I nodded, and she led me back to the bedroom. 

I fell onto the bed, and Artemis laid down next to me, pulling the covers up. 

"I love you, Percy," she murmured. "You're mine, and I don't care about the circumstances, I don't want you with another woman." 

"I don't want me to be with another   
woman either," I whispered, kissing the spot behind her ear before drifting off. 

I always enjoyed waking up with Artemis on my chest, but this time was particularly enjoyable given I hadn't been with her in a month. 

My wife kissed my cheek. 

I smiled. "Am I off probation, then?" 

My lover nodded. "You've served your time dutifully. I think you deserve a reward." 

"You're horny?" I guessed. 

Her ears turned golden. "Shut up and kiss me, Jackson." 

I smiled and pulled her close, kissing her softly. 

Artemis moaned into the kiss, running her fingers through my hair. 

Her hands brushed over my skin. "Mmmmm, you haven't fully healed yet. You should drink some nectar." 

I kissed at her neck, pulling the nightshirt. 

"I like your choice of undergarments," I murmured against her skin. 

"Why? Because I'm not wearing any?" She asked. I just smiled, my lips trailing down her skin. 

"You wanted me to drink nectar, right?" I inquired. 

Artemis nodded, a soft moan escaping her as I poured the magical drink onto her breasts. 

My wife gasped, moaned, and writhed as licked it all up. 

"Percy," she gasped. "You evil..." 

"Naughty," I corrected, growling in her ear. 

"More," Artemis whimpered. 

And more I gave, pouring the nectar down her stomach, pooling at her nether regions. 

I kissed and licked down her stomach, reaching her pussy. 

Artemis grasped the sheets, gasping, moaning, and screaming as I ate her out, causing her to orgasm. 

After licking it all up, I rolled my wife onto her stomach. "Percy, what are you-" My lover's breath hitched as the nectar fell onto her perfect ass. 

Artemis was screaming my name in ecstasy as I licked and sucked. 

As I crawled back up to kiss my wife, she rested her head on my chest. "You ass," she breathed heavily. 

"I am what eat," I joked. 

Artemis slapped my arm and closed her eyes, drifting off in my arms. 

I showered, dried, and clothed my lover, laying her on the couch as I changed the sheets. 

She snuggled into my chest as carried her back to bed. 

"I love you," I told my sleeping wife as I lay next to her in bed. 

The next morning, when I woke up, Artemis wasn't in my arms. 

I shot up, running around the house in search of my wife. 

I stopped and turned to the couch, where my wife was laughing at me. 

"Relax, Percy," she murmured, kissing my cheek. 

I smiled and carried her back to bed. 

"Where were you?" I asked. 

"The bathroom," she explained. 

I sighed, resting my head on her shoulder. 

"I forgot to do something last night," Artemis murmured. 

"And what would that be?" I asked. 

My wife crawled up onto my chest and bit my neck. 

I groaned softly as she bit down. 

My lover pulled away and buried her face in my neck. 

"Mine," she murmured. 

"Yes, yes I am," I smiled. "I'm all yours." 

I carried her out to the couch and we   
watched many, many movies. 

At some point, Artemis stretched out on the couch with her head on my lap. 

At another point, she fell asleep in that position. 

I smiled and draped a blanket over my wife, holding her hand as she slept. 

I eventually drifted off with her head in my lap. 

When I awoke, it was to something much less pleasant.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Third PoV_ **

As Artemis and Percy slept on the couch, some of the hunters entered the house. 

Needless to say, they weren't very happy to find their mistress cuddled up with a man on the couch, even if it was her husband. 

Artemis groaned and awoke to the sight of arrows pointed at the man who's arms were around her. 

"Girls," she began groggily. "What are you doing here?" 

"Lady Artemis, the boy is touching you!" Phoebe exclaimed as though that was all the explanation she needed to give. Percy groaned and sat up. "Wha-" 

"Silence, boy!" One of the hunters hissed. 

Percy sighed and got off the couch, going to the bedroom. 

He came out a few minutes later in a fresh set of clothes and went to the kitchen. 

"Would you girls like anything to eat?" The green-eyed immortal asked. 

"Percy!" The youngest screamed with glee. 

He chuckled and kneeled down to pick up the young huntress. 

"Hi Anna, how are you doing?" Percy asked kindly. 

"Great!" The young huntress exclaimed. Percy had brought Anna to the hunters, knowing that the demigod camps were no place for a girl as young as her. 

"Can I have a ham and cheese omelette please?" She asked. 

"What colour?" Percy asked. 

"Purple!" She squealed. 

Percy laughed and set Anna down. "Would you girls like anything to eat?" 

When there was no response, Percy set to work. 

When he was finished, there was a purple omelette, a blue omelette, and a burrito. 

Artemis hoisted Anna into a booster chair and sat next to her. Percy set down the foods and sat next to Anna. 

Anyone could've guessed they were a family. The other hunters grumbled and left. Percy and Artemis exchanged a look. 

After breakfast, Artemis carried Anna to the guestroom. 

"How would you like to stay with us from now on?" Percy asked, snapping his fingers. 

The guest bedroom was suddenly Anna's dream room. 

Purple walls, purple bed, and pictures and toys everywhere. 

Anna squealed and ran around the room before sitting down and playing with the toys. 

"I think that means yes," Percy murmured in his wife's ear. 

Artemis smiled and kissed his cheek before going to get dressed. 

Percy sat down next to Anna and grabbed a firetruck, playing with her. 

Anna giggled, screaming when Percy picked her up and ran around like he was an aeroplane. 

Artemis came back and chuckled. 

Percy walked over and pecked her on the cheek. 

"Are you my new mommy and daddy?" Anna asked. 

"If you want us to," Artemis answered. 

Percy went to answer the door while Artemis played with her adopted daughter. 

He came back with Thalia and Dylan in tow. 

"Anna, this is Dylan and Thalia, but I'm pretty sure you already know Thalia," Percy introduced. 

Anna ran over and hugged Dylan's leg. "Hi, Dylan." 

Dylan crouched down and greeted her, showing her a bunch of silly 'magic' tricks. 

When he was done, the young girl was munching on a bar of chocolate. 

"Well, we'd best be off then," Thalia kissed Dylan's cheek. 

Dylan smiled, grabbing Thalia's hand as they left. 

Percy wrapped his arms around Artemis from behind, and he murmured in her ear. 

Artemis smiled and picked up Anna. "How would you like for us to officially adopt you?" 

Anna grinned. "Yes, yes, yes! I would like that a lot." 

Soon enough, the three were at the adoption office, signing papers and getting their picture taken. 

Anna led the way home, jumping up and down and waving around the picture. 

Percy and Artemis walked behind her hand in hand. 

As they walked, a man approached Anna. 

A man who happened to hold a grudge against Percy. 

"Anna," Artemis called. "Come here." 

Anna bounded back to her new parents, jumping up into the arms of her adoptive mother. 

Percy kissed Artemis on the cheek. "Why don't you take her home. I'll be there shortly." 

Then he kissed Anna's forehead. "Behave, ya monkey." 

Anna giggled and crawled around onto Artemis's back as she walked to the house. 

"What a pretty little girl," the figure drawled. "It'd be a shame if something were to happen to her." 

Percy grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall. "Tobias, I swear if you lay a finger on my family, I will make you fade." 

Tobias shivered, landing on his ass as Percy dropped him. 

Percy flashed home, anger clearly   
expressed. 

Artemis sent Anna to her room to play with her toys. 

Artemis grabbed her husband's hand and pulled him to their bedroom. 

She locked the door and turned to her lover. 

"What's the matter?" The silver-eyed   
immortal asked. 

Percy balled his fists, his nostrils flaring. "Percy," Artemis murmured softly in his ear. The green eyes immortal growled possessively as he pinned his lover to the wall. 

Many, many, many orgasms later, Artemis lay unconscious next to her sleeping lover, who had his arms around her. 

Percy awoke to the sound of pounding on the door. He threw on pants and answered, finding his daughter. 

"Where's mommy?" Anna asked. "Mommy's sleeping," he answered, kissing the top of her head. "Why don't you go back to bed?" 

The little girl hopped off back to bed. 

Percy locked the door again and laid down next to his wife. 

Sometime later, Artemis stirred. 

"Nnnnhhh," she groaned. "Sore." 

Percy apologized profusely for the night before. 

Artemis kissed him, blushing. 

"I-I was mad, and then I was horny, and I'm so sorry. I'll never touch you again if that's what you want," Percy offered. 

"Percy," his wife murmured. "I'm not mad at you." 

He looked at her questioningly. "I don't know what last night was, other than it wasn't making love, and it was orgasmic," Artemis murmured. 

"It's called fucking, with foreplay," Percy growled possessively. 

Artemis bit his neck to keep from moaning. "These walls are soundproof, right? Anna wouldn't have heard us?" 

Her husband nodded. 

"I am so sore," Artemis complained, snuggling into his chest. 

Percy kissed his wife's forehead. "I really am sorry about last night." 

"Don't be," Artemis blushed, kissing his cheek. "I liked it." 

"Which part did you like the most?" Percy asked. 

Artemis whispered in his ear as though someone might hear her. 

Her husband chuckled, grabbing her ass. 

Artemis gasped, slapping his shoulder. "Is there a reason you seem so particularly infatuated with that part of my anatomy?" 

"Because you seem the most scandalized when I touch you there," Percy answered honestly. "And you scream and moan the most." 

"I do not!" Artemis lied defiantly. 

Percy smiled, whispering, "Would you like to test that theory?" 

Artemis blushed profusely. "If you wanted to play with my ass, you could have just asked. But Anna is up, so we should be too."

Percy pouted, but stopped when he saw his lover's naked form again. 

After they had cleaned up, they stepped out to find Anna watching Disney movies. 

"You're watching Finding Nemo without me! I'm hurt!" Percy exclaimed. 

Anna giggled, and her adoptive parents joined her on the couch for some Disney bonding.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Artemis PoV_**

Percy was laying on the couch with his head in my lap, and Anna was sitting on his chest. 

The door banged open, and in came my hunters. 

Well, Phoebe. The rest of them were probably exploring. 

"Anna, how's life with the male?" Phoebe asked. 

Percy and Anna were just noticing her presence. "Hey!" Percy whined. "We were just at the part where the fish in the dentist's office escaped!" 

"Yeah! You can't interrupt that!" Anna pitched in. 

I cracked up, laughing my ass off. 

Phoebe stormed out, and we finished the movie. 

"Anna," Percy began. "When's your birthday?" 

"July 11th I turn 6," Anna responded. 

Percy nodded, and we ate breakfast before watching another movie. 

We watched a lot of movies that week. 

Days, months, years passed in the blink of an eye. 

Anna was 18. She would be going off to find a career now, study it, then pursue it. 

Percy kissed my cheek, grabbing my hand. 

I leaned into his chest, falling asleep, 

l awoke in his arms the next morning in bed. 

I kissed his cheek. "Happy birthday, Percy." 

He smiled and sat up. "Good morning, Arty." 

"What would you like to do today?" I asked. 

"You," my husband responded cheekily. I blushed deeply. 

"Whatever you have planned," my lover responded honestly. 

I smiled and crawled up onto his chest, fully aware of his view of my chest. 

I teethed his ear. "Remember that night when we did something other than make love? I want that, but more." 

"If you feel scared or concerned or anything of the sort, tell me, okay?" He asked. 

I nodded. 

In two seconds flat, Percy had me pinned to the wall. 

I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to a room that could only be accessed through our bedroom. 

Percy made sure the door was locked and carried me to the bed. 

"Let's play strip or dare," Percy suggested. "I give you a dare, and if you don't do it, you lose a piece of clothing." 

I blushed deeply. "Okay." 

"I dare you to finger yourself," Percy challenged. 

I removed my shirt. "I dare you to take off your shirt." 

Percy snorted and did as told. "I dare you to grind on the bedpost." 

He cracked up at my expression before I took off my pants. "I dare you to take a marker up the ass." 

Percy gave me a questioning look and dropped his pants. "I dare you to touch your breasts." 

I unclasped my bra. "I dare you to bite me," Percy smirked and bit my neck. I moaned softly. 

"I dare you to give me a lap dance," my husband challenged. 

I wasn't sure exactly what they were, but I wasn't going to admit that. 

I sat down, straddling my lover. 

As soon as I pressed my breasts to his face, Percy started sucking. 

I moaned loudly as he sucked, licked, and bit. 

When I felt cum dripping down my leg, he stopped. 

"I dare you not to touch," I moaned. 

Surprisingly, he managed. "I dare you to play with your clit." 

I removed my soaked panties. "You win." 

"Not really," Percy said. "You just have to do as I say instead of removing clothing." 

"I dare you to take off your boxers," I huffed. 

Percy tossed them with the rest of the clothes. "Now the game is over." 

"You won," I said. "Time for your reward." 

My husband groaned as I took him into my mouth, cupping his balls. 

I felt his hands in my hair, pushing deeper. 

I held my gag down as he thrust in and out of my mouth. 

Eventually, he pulled out and shot his load all over my face and breasts. 

After wiping the cum off, he blindfolded me. 

I gasped as I felt him thrust into me. 

"Fuck," Percy growled. "You're so wet and tight." 

The only thing I could do was moan and scream. 

After some time and quite a few orgasms, I tapped his shoulder. 

"Break," I managed to get out. A small moan escaped me as he pulled out. Percy removed my blindfold. 

"Percy...want...less...for now," I said between breaths. 

My husband kissed me passionately on the lips before sliding down to face my pussy. 

I moaned again and again as he ate me out. 

After a few minutes, I told him I was ready to continue. 

Percy carried over a chest, opening it to reveal sex toys. 

He put the blindfold back on me. "You have knowledge of sex toys, correct?" 

"Y-yes. Aphrodite made me learn," I   
explained. 

"Good," he said. "Now let's play a game. I will use a toy on you once, and you will try to tell me what it is. If you are correct, it goes back in the chest to be used again later. If you are wrong, I use it on you for five minutes and it goes into a different chest. Do you understand?" 

"Yes sir," I whimpered. 

"Good girl," he growled. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I pulled out a dildo and slowly pushed it into her. 

"Dildo," she moaned. 

I put it back in the chest and pulled out a vibrator. 

**_Artemis PoV_**

I gasped, moaning loudly as the toy vibrated. 

"What is this toy?" Percy asked. 

I could only moan. 

It was pulled away, and I felt something pushing into my ass. 

Again, I was incapacitated and unable to say the name of the toy. 

Many objects later, I lay on the bed, my thighs trembling. 

"Percy," I moaned softly. 

"Do you want to take a break?" He asked, crawling into the bed next to me. 

I closed my eyes, my husband's lips on my neck. 

"How have I been doing?" My lover asked. 

I was unable to form words. Instead, I moaned. 

Percy sat up and pulled me into his lap. 

My arms went around his neck as we kissed. 

Percy's hands went to my ass. 

I gasped as his hands roamed my body. 

My husband laid me down and fondled my rear. 

I grasped the sheets, moaning as he touched me. 

Afterwards, we made love for hours. 

By the time we had finished, I had gone hoarse from screaming, and my legs trembled from exhaustion. 

He was a very happy man that night. 

**_Percy PoV_ **

I carried my unconscious wife back out to the bedroom and cleaned up before laying her in bed and pulling her close as I fell asleep.


	25. My Other Works

Vote, comment, and follow! Here are the other works by me, TheSonofTartarus. 

1\. Olympian Transformer  
2\. The Sea's Serpent  
3\. Percy Jackson the God  
4\. The Date  
5\. The Arranged Marriage  
6\. Let Them Think That  
7\. Just Friends  
8\. Random Percy Jackson One-Shot Shit   
9\. A Hero Enslaved  
10\. Banished  
11\. Pertemis One-Shots  
12\. The Moon's Lover  
13\. Vengeance  
14\. Acceptance  
15\. Isolation  
16\. Her Touch  
17\. When the Moon Got Amnesia


End file.
